Certo Por Linhas Tortas
by Mily Evans
Summary: Ela sempre negou seu amor por ele.Ele acabou escolhendo outra:Sua melhor amiga.Ela sofre,mas promete não deixar que sua vida desabe diante de seus olhos.
1. Dor

Capitulo 1 – Dor

O que eu estou sentindo agora?Dor...muita dor...Não,ninguém me machucou,não é uma dor externa e sim interna.

Onde?No coração...

Sabem,é muito doloroso quando você perde alguém por quem está apaixonada e é ainda mais doloroso quando você a perde para sua melhor amiga...

Meu nome?Lilian Evans.

E de quem estou falando?Tiago Potter.Um garoto lindo,alto,forte,de cabelos negros sempre bagunçados e olhos castanhos esverdeados.Deixa louca a todas as garotas de Hogwarts e até pouco tempo dizia ser apaixonado por mim,sempre foi,desde os 14 anos...Mas agora,eu o perdi...Me lembro perfeitamente da ultima conversa que tive com ele,foi a duas semanas atrás:

_--O que você quer Potter?-Perguntei impaciente._

_--Quer sair comigo Lily?-Ele perguntou com seu sorriso maroto._

_--Ai!Como você é irritante!Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que NÃO?-Disse bufando já me levantando para subir ao dormitório._

Mas ele segurou meu braço.

_--Lily,você quer mesmo que eu nunca mais olhe na sua cara,me diz olhando nos meu olhos que você me odeia como você sempre diz...-Tiago pediu,agora com uma expressão séria._

Foi ai que eu fiz a maior burrice da minha vida.

_--Eu te odeio,Potter!-Eu disse com todas as letras,em alto e em bom som.Me soltei de seu braço e corri para o dormitório.No momento me senti satisfeita,mas no dia seguinte quando ele não olhava mais na minha cara,fingia que não me conhecia,me dei conta de que sempre gostei dele..._

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de todo esse drama,não é?Afinal,eu apenas poderia retirar o que eu disse e me declarar,a situação até parecia fácil atém que Nicole,uma de minhas melhores amigas,nos deu uma noticia:

_--Eu consegui!-Gritou Nicole,entrando triunfante no dormitório feminino.Ela era uma bonita moça,altura média,cabelos cacheados por cima dos ombros e olhos azuis.Sua família era Italiana e trouxa, a quase sete anos eles moram em Londres para que Nicole poça se formar em Hogwarts e logo depois voltarem para seu país._

_-- O que é que você conseguiu?-Alice,minha outra melhor amiga, perguntou._

_--O Tiago!Nós estamos namorando...Ele me disse que nunca esteve tão feliz ao lado de uma garota como está comigo!-Nicole vibrou._

Nesse segundo o mundo pareceu desabar em cima de mim,se era para ficar feliz por causa de minha amiga,aconteceu totalmente o contrário.Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas,cobri minha boca com uma de minhas mãos,corri e me tranquei no banheiro desabando no choro.

_--Lily?LILY?Você está bem?-Alice perguntava batendo na porta._

_--Lily,o que aconteceu?Pelo amor de deus responde!-Implorava Nicole._

_--Eu..Eu não quero falar com ninguém...por favor me deixem sozinha...-Pedi com a voz embriagada._

Confesso que fui um pouco grosseira com minhas amigas,afinal,só estavam preocupadas comigo,mas eu não podia sair lá e dizer que estava chorando por Tiago Potter,eu não tinha o direito de acabar com a felicidade de minha amiga depois de tanto anos de luta pelo garoto,eu simplesmente não poderia...

Depois de uma meia hora chorosa, sai com a desculpa esfarrapada de que Snape tinha me xingado mais uma vez de sangue ruim e que eu não agüentava mais...Não sei se Alice e Nicole acreditaram,mas não questionaram nada e deixaram passar...

Hoje faz duas semanas que Tiago e Nicole estão namorando,ela esta feliz,nem desconfia do meu sofrimento.E ele...Bom,ele me ignora completamente...

Não sei por quanto tempo vou agüentar tudo isso,quero explodir quando vejo os dois andando por aí de mãos dadas,se beijando,ou quando Nicole chega ao dormitório contando o incrível dia que teve com seu maravilhoso namorado...

Receio que Alice desconfia de algo, pois a cada cinco minutos ela me pergunta o que há de errado comigo,por que Tiago me ignora ou por que fico emburrada quando o vejo junto a Nicole,mas a minha resposta é sempre a mesma : Bobagem sua,eu estou ótima,e estou muito feliz por Tiago ter largado do meu pé e pela Nicole ter conseguido conquista-lo. Isso não passa de uma grande mentira,mas como eu já disse,eu não posso passar por cima da felicidade de uma grande amiga...

_N/A- Olá! Bom gente aí foi o primeiro capitulo,não dá pra falar muita coisa não é?Tadinha da Lily...É um problemão que ela tem pra enfrentar...Mas,enfim,espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando a fic até o final!Gostaria muito que vocês comentassem,mesmo que não tenham gostado,gostaria de opiniões para saber no que posso melhorar e deixar a fic do agrado de vocês!_

_Muitos Beijos!_

_Mily Evans_

_P.S: A fic será atualizada todos os sábados!_


	2. A Aula de Poções

_Capitulo 2 – A Aula de Poções_

Quer mesmo que eu diga como foi o meu dia?Bom eu respondo...Foi péssimo!

Tudo começou na noite passada,quando Nicole chegou do "passeio noturno" que tem todos os dias com Tiago,dessa vez ela não chegou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e com os olhos brilhantes de sempre,chegou chorando.

_--Ní,por que é que vocês está chorando?-Perguntei preocupada me sentando ao seu lado._

_--Foi o Tiago...Nós brigamos...-Nicole respondeu sentida_

Admito que nesse segundo uma pontinha de esperança surgiu em mim,mas quando vi Nicole desabando no choro me arrependi completamente.

_--Por que vocês brigaram?Vocês estavam tão bem...-Alice indagou _

_--Eu sei...Mas é que eu não consigo controlar o meu ciúmes...-Nicole contou com a voz fraca._

_--P-Por que ciúmes?-Perguntei interessada._

_--A gente tava próximo ao lago,e aquela nojenta da Janice Guntter chegou e ficou de graça com Tiago...Acho que os dois ficaram uma meia hora conversando,sabe ele esqueceu que eu tava lá...E quando ela finalmente foi embora eu explodi com ele,falei tudo que tava engasgado..._

Convenhamos que o que Nicole sentiu nesse momento não é nem metade do que eu sinto quando a vejo com Tiago,se ela explodiu só de vê-lo conversando com uma garota,imagine só o que se sente quando eu vejo minha melhor amiga beijando o garoto por quem estou apaixonada...Bem,mais isso não vem ao caso...O pior mesmo aconteceu hoje de manha na primeira aula do dia...Poções.

--Quero que façam duplas com os seus colegas de trás,e preparem a poção...Não demorem,pois a quero pronta pra hoje!-Exigiu o professor Horace Slughorn.

Até aí estava tudo bem,até que olhei para trás para ver a minha dupla e adivinha quem era?Acho que você acertou...Tiago Potter!Meu coração disparou descontroladamente e por um instante fiquei sem ação,até que Nicole falou comigo:

--Lily já que você vai fazer dupla com Tiago...Será que você poderia perguntar a ele se ainda está muito bravo comigo,e se aceita se encontrar comigo no lago depois do almoço?-Pediu Nicole esperançosa

A minha maior vontade era dizer não,claro,seria um absurdo eu ser a cúmplice da volta do namoro dos dois.Eu não queria ajudar,não queria que eles namorassem.Mas lembrei que minha amizade com Nicole valia mais do que tudo isso,ela sempre foi uma ótima amiga e me apoiava sempre nas minhas escolhas,agora era minha vez de retribuir e eu não podia virar as costas.

--Claro...-Disse tentando esboçar um sorriso.

Nicole sorriu e me abraçou.

--Obrigada Lily!

Meu peso na consciência diminuiu consideravelmente depois desse ato.Peguei meu material e fui me sentar na mesa de trás com Tiago.Ele mal olhou na minha cara,rabiscou rapidamente o que tinha escrito num pedaço pequeno de pergaminho e abriu seu livro.

--Eu coloco os ingredientes e você vai mexendo,ok?-Foi a primeira frase que disse abrindo meu livro na pagina indicada pelo professor.

_--Certo-Ele respondeu friamente._

Chegamos praticamente na finalização da poção e não tínhamos trocado uma só palavra,ele mexia a poção em silencio como se eu não estivesse ninguém ao seu lado,e isso me irritou profundamente.

--Você poderia pelo menos fingir que está se importando que eu estou aqui!-Disse irritada.-Você me ignora completamente!

_--E isso desde quando te incomoda,Evans?-Ele perguntou finalmente me fuzilando com aquele olhar conquistador de seus olhos castanhos esverdeados._

_--É normal as pessoas se incomodarem quando são ignoradas,Potter!-Disse em tom de poucos amigos._

_--Então que bom que você sabe como eu me sentia com você a pouco tempo atrás.-Ele respondeu._

_--Não começa!Era tanta verdade o que você dizia pra mim,que hoje você nem olha mais na minha cara e ainda tem coragem de namorar com a minha melhor amiga!-Resolvi desabafar sem pensar nas conseqüências._

_--Eu fui muito claro na ultima conversa que tive com você,infelizmente era verdade o que eu te dizia ,mas o mundo não gira em torno de você Lilian,e a sua amiga ta me fazendo muito feliz,talvez até mais feliz do que um dia eu poderia ser com você!-Tiago respondeu com firmeza._

-_-Ótimo!Você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz quando você finalmente decidiu largar do meu pé!-Respondi mesmo sabendo que tudo isso era uma enorme mentira._

Nesse segundo agradeci pelo sinal ter tocado,não agüentava mais tantas pisadas de uma vez só.Ele disse exatamente tudo o que eu temia ouvir ,estava totalmente arrasada,embora não pudesse demonstrar isso.

--Peguem uma pequena amostra da poção e deixem em cima da mesa de vocês,até a próxima aula!-Se despediu o Prof.Slughorn.

--Aliás,peça para Nicole me encontrar em frente ao lago depois do almoço...-Tiago pediu.

Fiz exatamente o que o Prof. mandou,peguei minha mochila e sai da lá sem dizer palavra alguma a Tiago.Me encontrei com Nicole e Alice logo na porta da masmorra.

-_-E então?-Nicole perguntou na expectativa._

_--Ele vai se encontrar com você depois do almoço...-Respondi mal humorada._

Nicole vibrou,mas percebi que Alice ficou me observando desconfiada,tenho certeza de que sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido.Fomos almoçar,Nicole quase não comeu de tanta ansiedade e logo quando terminou correu para o seu encontro.Eu tentava encontrar uma desculpa criativa para dar a Alice enquanto tinha tempo,pois tinha certeza de que iria me interrogar quando Nicole desaparecesse.

--Lily por que você saiu tão estranha da aula de poções?-Como eu ia dizendo...Alice perguntou.

--Estranha?Eu não estava estranha...-Menti tentando parecer natural.

--Lily não tente me enganar...O que é que você e o Tiago conversaram naquela aula?-Alice perguntou desconfiada.

--Nós não conversamos nada! Aliás ,ele me ignorou!-Eu respondi.

--Então é por isso que você está estranha?Por que ele te ignorou?-Alice deduziu.

--Claro que não!Quer dizer,eu não to estranha eu só to meia cansada...Eu to virando a noite para estudar para os NIEM's e você sabe disso...-Eu inventei.

--Sei,sei...Dessa vez você escapou Srta.Evans!-Alice respondeu contrariada.

Na aula de Historia da Magia,tive que agüentar Nicole contando pela terceira vez a romântica reconciliação que teve com Tiago no lago,graças a Alice que preferiu sentar ao lado de Frank Longbotton,pois sabia o que teria que enfrentar.

--Ai Lily,foi tão bonitinho...Você tinha que ter visto...Ele me abraçou e me beijou como se não nos víssemos a anos...foi muito romântico...-Nicole cochichava pela terceira vez.

--É...Você nem sabe o quanto eu queria ter visto...-Eu ironizei entediada.

Pra falar a verdade,eu não sabia qual seria a melhor opção...Ouvir o Prof.Binns falando do casamento das filhas do antigo ministro João Manuel II ,ou ouvir Nicole contando seu romance com o garoto no qual eu menos queria lembrar.

Já se passava das 3h da madrugada e eu não conseguia dormir,não parava de pensar na maldita aula de poções e nas falas dolorosas de Tiago que não cansavam de ecoar em minha cabeça me fazendo deprimir cada vez mais.Decidi descer para ler algum livro,apanhei o livro de feitiços que tinha pegado na biblioteca e desci as escadas.Havia alguém lá...

--Oi...-Ele disse.

--Oi.

**N/A - Oiiii gente! Bom ai esta o segundo capitulo! Esse ficou um pouquinho maior,mais acho que ficou mais interessante que o primeiro.Quis fazer um pouco de suspense no final pra deixar vocês bem curiosos!Espero que tenha conseguido!Mas garanto que capítulos mais emocionantes virão pela frente!**

****

**Ayame – Oiii Linda! Que bom que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo!É realmente,a Lily tah encrencada,e vai ser difícil ela se livrar dessa!Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Te adoruu! Bjaumm!**


	3. Mais uma de Nicole

**Capitulo 3 – Mais uma de Nicole**

--Sem sono?-Eu perguntei me sentando no sofá mais próximo ao garoto.

--Na verdade não...Mais tenho que terminar de organizar esses relatórios,tenho que entrega-los a McGonagall amanhã de manhã.-Remo respondeu simpaticamente.

Remo Lupin,é um dos melhores amigos de Tiago e meu também.Ele era muito compreensivo,conselheiro,inteligente,um amigo maravilhoso.É monitor chefe e nos conhecemos em uma aula de Defesa contra as Artes das trevas,quando tive que fazer dupla com ele no segundo ano.

--Quer ajuda?-Me ofereci com boa vontade.

--Ah seria ótimo Lily!-Remo disse mais aliviado.

--Sem problemas!-Ele me entregou parte dos relatórios e comecei a ordena-los em ordem alfabética.

--Tiago me contou da discussão que tiveram hoje...-Remo disse como se tivesse tido que tomar muita coragem para dizer essa frase.

Chegamos ao ponto que eu menos queria chegar.Desci as escadas para tentar me distrair e parar de pensar nesse ocorrido,mas parecia que esse assunto me perseguia.

--Ah...Ele...Ele te contou...-Disse.

--Se não quiser falar sobre isso...-Remo começou mais eu o interrompi.

--Não,não...Por que eu não ia querer falar sobre isso?Afinal...É só mais uma das milhares de discussões minhas com ele...

Eu não queria fazer Remo pensar que eu estava me importando com essa discussão...Afinal eu nunca me preocupei com nenhuma delas.Se dissesse que não queria falar sobre isso,ele ia perceber algo de estranho.Não queria que ninguém soubesse desse meu sentimento repentino pelo Tiago,aliás,não tinha por que ninguém saber...ele era impossível...

--Você não simpatiza muito com esse namoro do Tiago com a Nicole,não é?-Remo indagou.

--Eu?P-Por que você acha isso?Eu estou feliz pela Nicole...-Eu respondi rapidamente.

--Pela Nicole sim...Mas por você não...-Remo respondeu.-Lily eu te conheço o suficientemente bem pra dizer que você está incomodada com tudo isso...Conversei com Alice hoje,e ela também acha que você anda muito estranha desde que os dois começaram a namorar...

--Você e a Alice conversaram?-Perguntei já sem saber o que dizer.

--Sim.Lily,escute,nós não queremos te obrigar a dizer nada que você não queira...Só queremos que saiba que somos seus amigos,e estamos preocupados com você,queremos que saiba que estamos aqui para o que você precisar!-Remo finalizou com um sorriso confortante.

Eu não sabia o que dizer,estava completamente sem palavras.Remo,Alice e até Nicole me conheciam muito bem ,sabiam que eu não estava sendo a Lilian de sempre.Nicole talvez não tenha percebido tudo isso ainda por estar muito empolgada com o seu namoro com Tiago.Fiquei realmente muito feliz em saber que tenho amigos tão maravilhosos quanto eles,mas por mais que eles quisessem me ajudar,eu não queria dizer o que sentia,eles também não teriam como me ajudar...Nicole também era amiga deles,eles não iam atravessar o caminho dela só para me ajudar,por mais que essa fosse a intenção.

--Obrigada Remo...Obrigada mesmo...Mas eu...eu prefiro guardar tudo isso pra mim mesmo...não há nada que vocês possam fazer...-Respondi.

--Tudo bem Lily...Mais saiba que...Eu sempre vou estar aqui quando você precisar.

Eu sorri.

-Obrigada...

Depois de terminar com os relatórios de Remo,subi já morta de sono e dormi logo na primeira tentativa.

Sendo irônica posso dizer que comecei o dia com chave de ouro.Quando eu e Alice acordamos Nicole não estava mais na cama.

--Ela te disse que ia a algum lugar?-Eu perguntei a Alice enquanto me vestia.

--Não...Estranho...Será que ela combinou de se encontrar com o Tiago logo cedo?-Alice supôs.

--Não sei...Aliás...você se lembra de ter visto ela voltar do passeio noturno com Tiago?-Lembrei

--Não eu não vi!Então ela não arrumou a cama,ela não dormiu na cama!-Alice concluiu.-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Terminamos de nos arrumar levantados possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido com os dois.Meu coração disparava só de pensar que algo poderia ter acontecido a Tiago ou a Nicole...Com tanta coisa que anda acontecendo lá fora...Comensais,Voldemort...

Eu e Alice descemos as escadas do salão comunal que estava deserta,andamos pelos corredores a passos largos em busca de alguma noticia dos dois e quando chegamos ao salão principal...Lá estavam eles...

Nicole comia sorridente um prato de mingau sentada junto aos quatro marotos.

--Ah...Olha ela ali...-Disse desagradavelmente.

Eu e Alice nos aproximamos.Admito que estava com raiva,ficamos quem nem loucas pensando absurdos do que poderia ter acontecido com eles,e lá estavam,sentados na mesa sorridentes comendo tranqüilamente.Alice não parecia estar tão nervosa quanto eu,e sim mais calma por acha-la.Na verdade eu acho que também deveria estar aliviada,mais o fato de ela estar sentada ao lado de Tiago,toda sorridente,trocando beijinhos com ele a cada duas colheradas de mingau que tragava,não me agradava.

--Bom dia!-Alice cumprimentou.-Ni,onde vocês estava?Eu e a Lily ficamos preocupadas...

--Bem eu...-Percebi que Nicole pensou um pouco na resposta,e me surpreendeu mais ainda quando riu e olhou para Tiago-Eu acordei um pouco mais cedo...e me encontrei com os marotos...Por que vocês também não sentam?Eu to morrendo de fome...

--A gente pensou que você não tinha dormido na torre,sua cama ta arrumada...-Alice continuou.

--Não,eu mesma arrumei a minha cama!-Nicole respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Pra mim essa história estava muito mal contada,definitivamente Nicole não sabia disfarçar,e o que me dava ainda mais raiva era que Alice estava acreditando.Eu não me conformei com isso.

--E por que você não deixou para que os Elfos arrumassem?-Perguntei desconfiada.Olhei de esguelha a Tiago,ele também me observava e quando seu olhar cruzou como meu ele o desviou para Nicole.

--Ah Lily,a gente deveria ter mais piedade com essas criaturas...Hoje eu resolvi ser caridosa e arrumei minha cama para eles...-Nicole respondeu displicente.

--Uma cama não ia fazer diferença...-Eu definitivamente não queria cair nessa historia.

--Ah Lily para com isso,o importante é que ela ta bem!Vem,senta e toma seu café que a primeira aula não vai ser fácil.-Alice desconversou.

Nicole pareceu realmente aliviada.Eu e Alice nos sentamos ao seu lado e Tiago logo se reivindicou.

--Ni a gente vai indo...a gente se vê na aula de transfiguração.-Tiago disse dando um ultimo beijo,na minha opinião muito demorado, e deixou a mesa acompanhado pelo seus três amigos.

Doeu,doeu mais uma vez muito ao ver essa cena.1º ele sai da mesa justamente quando eu sento e 2ºele faz questão de dar um belo beijo na minha amiga justamente ao meu lado.É horrível,eu me senti impotente,triste,deprimida...Todos esses sentimentos se juntaram de uma vez só em mim,meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e eu tratei de disfarçar imediatamente antes que Alice ou Nicole percebessem.Bom,mais isso não foi nada comparado a noticia que Nicole nos deu a seguir,eu desabei completamente,foi a pior noticia dos últimos tempos.

-- Meninas,eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra contar pra vocês!-Disse Nicole empolgada ao se assegurar de que os marotos já tinha saído do salão principal.

-- É realmente deve ser muito importante!Você não para de sorrir Ni!-Alice disse sorrindo.

--Bom eu...Eu na verdade...Na verdade eu não acordei cedo nem nada disso que eu contei...-Nicole contou apreensiva.

--Então onde você estava?-Alice estranhou.

--Com...o Tiago!-Nicole respondeu sorrindo.

--N-não vai me dizer que...-Eu já estava esperando pelo pior.

--Eu dormi com o Tiago!-Nicole afirmou sorridente.

O copo que Nicole segurava estourou.Isso sempre acontece quando sinto muita raiva,e desta vez eu não perdoei.Sentia muita raiva...Raiva de Tiago,de Nicole,de Alice de todos e por baixo de toda essa raiva sentia tristeza,arrependimento,impotência,mágoas...

--Lily!-Alice chamou minha atenção assustada.

--V-Você o que?-Perguntei não querendo acreditar.

--Ora Lily,eu já tenho 17 anos...já tava na hora...-Nicole justificou.

--Não é isso Nicole é que...-Eu não ia poder terminar a frase.

Ta certo que eu já tinha estragado tudo mais eu não poderia jogar na cara da minha melhor amiga que sou apaixonada pelo namorado dela.Mais desta vez eu não tinha saída,já tinha jogado tudo pro alto.Meu desespero foi maior do que todos os meus princípios,a vontade que tinha agora era de desaparecer,sumir do mundo e ficar só,sozinha com minhas mágoas e não ter que justificar nada a ninguém.Mas isso no momento não era possível,eu teria que enfrentar de frente a todos e mais do que nunca...achar uma saída pra situação que tinha me metido.

--É o que Lily?-Nicole me perguntou assustada com minha reação.

--É que...-Eu sorri falsamente-Ah desculpa Ní...É que eu realmente não esperava por uma noticia dessas,estou feliz por você...verdade!Fico feliz que o tenha feito com uma pessoa que você realmente gosta,e mais feliz ainda por saber que você está feliz...

De onde saiu toda essa baboseira?Nem eu sei...Só sei que funcionou ,pelo menos com Nicole.Ela me abraçou e disse que estava feliz por ter todo o meu apoio.Na verdade eu preferiria que ela não tivesse feito tudo isso,se apenas acreditasse já estava de bom tamanho,me senti uma pessoa horrível!Tudo isso que disse era uma mentira!Eu não estava feliz por ela!Eu não estava feliz por ela ter feito com a pessoa que ela gosta,sobretudo essa pessoa sendo Tiago!Era uma mentira,e minha amiga acreditou e deve estar me achando a melhor pessoa do mundo agora,enquanto eu me acho a pior...Ela nem sabe o que realmente estou sentindo...Estou sentindo raiva,magoa,ódio,sei que são sentimentos horríveis mais eu não posso evitar!

O pior é que tenho certeza de que Alice não caiu nessa minha conversa,dela eu sei que não vou conseguir escapar...Bom,eu compareci na primeira aula,bom na verdade,metade dela...Não consegui me concentrar sequer um segundo.Ficava imaginando a Nicole e a Tiago...Juntos.Isso me trazia cada vez mais raiva e tristeza,eu não estava agüentando,precisava chorar e desabafar tudo o que se amontoava dentro de mim.Disse a professora que não estava me sentindo bem e ela permitiu que fosse a enfermaria,mais eu não fui para lá...Fui chorando até o dormitório e fiquei lá até a hora do almoço,pois Alice chegou para conversar comigo.

**N/A- Bom gente aqui foi o 3º capitulo,esse ficou bem mais forte que os anteriores.Me empenhei bastante **

**_nele...Só espero que tenham gostado!Bom não tenho mais a dizer a não ser:Continuem acompanhando a Fic!_**


	4. Treino de Quadribol

**Capitulo 4 – Treino de Quadribol**

Feliz?Não, nem perto disso...Posso dizer que já estou um pouco mais conformada com a novidade de Nicole mais continuo sofrendo de mais.E o que mais me entristece é de saber que eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada pra acabar com isso.Bem,como eu estava dizendo eu tive a conversa com Alice,e confesso que fiquei um pouco mais descarregada.Alice é uma ótima companheira e sabe muito bem te confortar nas horas difíceis e foi exatamente o que fez comigo.

--Lilian Evans!-Alice disse enquanto passava pela porta do dormitório.

--Você pode brigar comigo...Eu mereço...!-Eu disse entre as lagrimas.

--Lily eu não vou brigar com você!Só quero que você me diga a VERDADE do que está acontecendo!-Alice disse se sentando ao meu lado.

--Você nem desconfia?-Eu perguntei.Alice sorriu fraco.

--Já tenho toda certeza...Só queria que você me dissesse...-Afirmou.

--Eu sou uma péssima amiga...-Eu disse amargurada.

--Não!Não,Lily,não diga uma coisa dessa!Você é uma amiga maravilhosa!Só que...Ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixonar,ninguém manda no coração...-Alice confortou.

--Então meu coração é muito burro!-Eu disse voltando a chorar-Eu to desesperada!Eu não sei o que fazer...Aliás,eu não posso fazer nada!Isso é o pior,eu não poder fazer nada!Eu não posso roubar o namorado da Nicole,ela é minha amiga!Eu não posso!

--Lily tente esquecer isso,comece a reparar em outros garotos!Esqueça ele!-Alice disse.

--Eu não posso,Lice!Eu tento...Mais não dá!Ele fica rodando na minha cabeça toda hora,a cada segundo...E-Eu to completamente louca por ele...você não entende...-Eu desabafava.

--Eu entendo sim Lily,eu também sinto isso,mas você tem que entender que desta vez a Nicole chegou primeiro...Os dois estão juntos e nem você nem ninguém pode mudar essa realidade!-Alice lembrou.

Por mais que Alice tivesse razão,eu não queria acreditar naquelas palavras!Eu nunca desisti de nenhum objetivo na minha vida,e não era agora que eu ia mudar isso...Ou talvez tivesse que ser agora...Mais eu não queria desistir dele,não queria,eu queria ele pra mim!Eu não queria deixar ele de presente para Nicole...Por mais que ela fosse minha amiga,era difícil...Queria lutar por ele,como ele fez por mim todos esses anos.

--Tente encontrar outro garoto...E olha que não vai ser difícil,tem milhares de gatinho com olhos para você nesse castelo!-Alice tentou animar.

--Mais nenhum deles é o Tiago...-Eu respondi com gosto.

Alice riu.

--E você ainda ri da minha desgraça?-Eu perguntei a ela indignada.

--Não é isso Lily,é que essa mesma frase o Tiago dizia de você a um tempo de atrás...Você lembra quando você perguntava pra ele por que ele tinha escolhido você sendo que havia milhares de garotas correndo atrás dele?E ele sempre respondi:Nenhuma é você Lily...-Alice lembrou.

Eu comecei a chorar outra vez.

--Lembro...

--Ah não,não!Lily,desculpa a intenção não era fazer você chorar mais ainda...Foi um comentário infeliz meu!Desculpa!-Alice disse desesperada me abraçando.

--O que é que eu faço,Lice?-Disse me deitando em seu colo,secando as lagrimas.

--Agora tente se acalmar e esfriar a cabeça,quando você estiver mais calma acharemos uma solução,querida!-Alice garantiu.

Sim,eu me acalmei um pouco,e logo eu e Alice descemos para a aula de runas antigas.Encontramos com Nicole,ela parecia estar preocupada comigo mas eu logo disse que estava tudo bem.Na aula de runas eu e Alice nos sentamos juntas e Nicole teve que se sentar com Rita Skrakeer.A aula parecia estar bastante interessante até que Nicole nos mandou um bilhete.

Vamos assistir ao treino de Quadribol depois das aulas?

Tiago me convidou e disse que se quiser posso chamar vocês!

--Você não vai fazer isso comigo,vai?-Perguntei a Alice.

Eu não queria assistir o treino.Seria mais uma tortura ver Tiago voando excepcionalmente em sua vassoura e fazer mais uma de suas brilhantes captura do pomo.Eu ia sofrer mais.

--Ah Lily,você não vai poder fugir sempre do Tiago...Vamos lá!Você pode levar um livro e nem sequer olhar para o treino!Nicole quer apenas nossa companhia,ela vai ficar tão empolgada assistindo o Tiago que nem vai notar nossa presença!-Alice disse.

--Mais um motivo para eu não ir...-Resisti.

--Mais um motivo para você ir e ler um livro!-Alice contestou.

Eu acabei cedendo,contra minha vontade eu aceitei.Você acha que com Tiago Potter voando na minha frente eu vou ficar concentrada em um livro?Bom eu posso até tentar mais sei que não vai funcionar...Vou me torturar mais um pouquinho,mais afinal depois de tudo o que eu passei,assistir um treino de Quadribol não é nada...E foi com esse pensamento que depois da aula,eu,Alice e Nicole nos dirigimos ao campo de Quadribol.Nos sentamos nas primeiras fileiras ,as arquibancadas estavam praticamente vazia se não fosse por vários grupinhos de alunas do 4º,5º,6º e 3º ano que presenciam sempre os treinos para admirar os jogadores.Eu logo ao me sentar tirei meu livro da mochila e comecei a ler o primeiro capitulo.Certamente ele parecia bem interessante até que os jogadores foram entrando no campo aos poucos.

--Daqui a pouco eles começam!-Vibrou Nicole sentada na beirada do banco de tanta ansiedade.

--Calma Ni!Se você está nessa expectativa no treino,imagino que você vai ter um ataque no jogo!-Alice avisou sentada confortavelmente ao meu lado.

As três artilheiras: Berta Jorkins ,Ninfadora Tonks e Natalie Jones entraram segurando suas vassouras enquanto riam abertamente.Arthur Weasley e Sirius,os bateadores entraram carregando o malão que guardava as bolas,os dois o abriram e logo soltaram os balaços e o pomo.Um minuto depois Tiago,o apanhador,e Nicolas Wood ,o capitão e goleiro do time,entraram no campo conversando.

--Olha o Tiago ali!-Nicole gritou.

Eu não pude deixar de esquecer o livro por um segundo e observar Tiago entrando pelo gramado do campo.Estava lindo.Ele sempre ficava lindo com o uniforme de quadribol.Meu coração deu um salto quando o vi...Mais uma vez me arrependi de tê-lo tratado tão mal quando ele falava comigo,me arrependi de não ter dado uma chance a ele...Mais voltei a realidade quando Nicole gritou seu nome fazendo Tiago olhar para onde estávamos e sorrir para ela.

--Ah!Ele não é lindo Lily?-Nicole me perguntou toda orgulhosa.Definitivamente eu tinha um baita de um azar...Sempre sobrava pra mim nessas perguntas inúteis...

Alice me olhou apreensiva esperando uma resposta ajuizada.

--Gosto não se discute...-Respondi friamente.

Alice sorriu fracamente para mim,apoiando a resposta.

--Muito bem!Berta,Tonk e Natalie quero que fiquem tentando marcar gols em mim...Quero essa pontaria 10 vezes melhor do que está!Sirius,Arthur!Quero que fiquem passando os balaços de um a outro,cada um em um lado do campo,e de preferência sem acertar nenhum de nossos jogadores!Queremos todos vivos para o jogo de sábado!...Tiago!Quero o pomo em suas mãos em menos de 8 minutos!-Gritou Wood montando em sua vassoura.

Oito minutos?Ele quer matar o garoto?Ainda mais em um dia frio e nublado como este,é quase impossível capturar o pomo em menos de 8 minutos...Mas Tiago pareceu não se intimidar com a proposta,imediatamente montou em sua vassoura e levantou o vôo em uma velocidade incrível.Eu como tinha combinado com Alice continuei a ler o livro...e percebi que já tinha lido a mesma frase dez vezes,pois a imagem de Tiago entrando em campo refletia constantemente em minha cabeça.

--Ele conseguiu!-Nicole gritou puxando meu uniforme.

Olhei para cima.Tiago tinha capturado o pomo em exatamente 5 minutos.Todas as garotas que assistiam,inclusive Alice e Nicole começaram a aplaudir.Eu não sei se fazia o mesmo ou se continuava encarando Tiago quase babando,como estava no momento.Inconscientemente optei pela segunda opção.Ele percebeu que eu o encarava,e...piscou pra mim!Eu não estava acreditando,olhei imediatamente para Nicole com medo que ela tivesse percebido,mas a garota estava muito preocupada em tentar assoviar para o garoto que nem percebeu.

--Perfeito,Tiago!-Wood gritou sorrindo – Sirius!Arthur!Comecem a dificultar o trabalho de Tiago,com os balaços!

--Vai ser um prazer capitão!-Sirius respondeu sorrindo para Tiago que lhe devolveu também com um lindo sorriso.

Tiago soltou o pomo,esperou que se afastasse um pouco e começou a busca novamente,só que desta vez desviando dos balaços que Arthur e Sirius rebatiam.Eu apenas mantinha o livro aberto entre minhas pernas e acompanhava atentamente o show que Tiago dava desviando dos balaços.Nicole aplaudia orgulhosa a cada manobra espetacular que Tiago fazia .Ele conseguiu capturar o pomo umas 7 vezes até o final do treino.Nicole foi atrás dele no vestiário,enquanto eu e Alice voltávamos para a torre da grifinória.

--A srta. Não pense que eu não vi a piscada que o Tiago deu para você!-Alice comentou.

--Eu não tive culpa!eu não fiz nada para que ele reagisse assim!-Justifiquei.

--Não,claro que não!Só ficou olhando para ele abobada, com os olhinhos de apaixonados e quase babando encima do livro!-Alice riu.

--Até parece!Eu não posso negar que a primeira captura dele do pomo foi espetacular!-Eu disse me lembrando bem da cena da piscada.

--E nem eu nego isso...Só espero que essa historia desse triangulo amoroso acabe bem...Por que o caminho que vai indo não é nada bom!-Alice disse.

--Triangulo amoroso,Lice?Ele nem olha mais pra mim!Ele ta completamente apaixonado pela Nicole,nem lembra de mim!-Disse com dor a cada palavra que pronunciava.

--Lilian Evans deixa de bancar a cega!Ele gosta sim de você e disso todo mundo sabe,se duvidar até a namorada dele!Ta, pode até ser que ele tenha uma paixonite pela Nicole,mais por você minha amiga?É muito diferente...-Alice concluiu.

Passei a noite inteira pensando nas palavras de Alice.Se isso fosse verdade ele não me ignoraria e não tinha me dito tudo o que disse na aula de poções...Mas também se fosse mentira ele não teria me dado aquela piscadinha charmosa e nem teria passado quatro anos correndo atrás de mim...São duvidas nas quais era impossível de achar uma resposta agora.Eu precisava de algum sinal,de que alguma coisa diferente acontecesse para não tomar a decisão errada...Precisava sair dessa rotina diária de sofrimento e achar um rumo na minha vida,não queria continuar assim...Precisava que alguma coisa diferente acontecesse para que poça encontrar mais respostas para os atos de Tiago...

**N/A- Oizinho!Capitulo 4 saindo!Foi bem prazeroso escrever esse capitulo!Adoro capítulos sobre quadribol!Bom...O que acharam?Foi legal pra mim escrever,mas foi legal pra vcs lerem?Espero que sim!**


	5. GrifinóriaXCorvinal

**Capitulo 5 – GrifinóriaXCorvinal.**

Sábado finalmente chegou.Eu não estava mais agüentando toda a correria de conciliar os deveres,trabalhos e o estudo diário e ainda com a minha responsabilidade de me controlar emocionalmente ao ver Tiago e Nicole juntos. Hoje era o dia da abertura do campeonato de Quadribol :GrifinóriaXCorvinal.

--Lily você não quer fazer uma aposta comigo?-Nicole me perguntou na mesa do almoço.

--Que aposta?-Perguntei interessada.

--Se a Corvinal ganhar eu te pago 2 galeões,agora,se a Grifinória ganhar você me paga 2 galeões!-Nicole respondeu animada.

--Mais eu acho que a Grifinória vai ganhar!Você deveria fazer essa aposta com alguém da Corvinal e não comigo...-Eu respondi indignada.

--Ah Lily eu não vou me meter em apostas com os Corvinais,você sempre odiou o Tiago por isso pensei que aceitaria a aposta!-Nicole justificou.

Alice me lançou um olhar significativo.Eu suspirei.

--Que eu sempre tenha odiado o Tiago,não quer dizer que eu não acredite no seu talento no quadribol...-Eu respondi concentrada em minha salada.

--Ok,ok.Então nada de apostas...-Disse Nicole voltando a seu prato de comida.

Quando levantei a cabeça para beber um gole de suco meu coração deu um pulo que por pouco não saiu pela boca.Você já imagina o por quê,não é?Bem,eu simplesmente vi Tiago entrando no salão com Sirius ambos vestidos com o uniforme de quadribol.Mais uma vez eu repito...maravilhosamente lindo.Eu nem sei por que sempre repito isso,vou tentar me controlar...Todo mundo aqui já sabe que Tiago fica lindo no uniforme de Quadribol.Bom ele é lindo que qualquer jeito,até do avesso,mais a questão é que no quadribol ele é um caso especial.

--Oi meu amor.-Disse Nicole se levantando e dando um beijo em Tiago.

--Oi.-Tiago respondeu carinhosamente.-Oi meninas...

--Oi-Eu respondi com mal humor.

--Estamos esperando um show de vocês no jogo hoje,viu rapazes?-Alice disse simpaticamente.

--Ah e você vai ver cara Alice-Sirius respondeu de imediato-Não vamos dar sequer uma chance pros corvinais,não é Pontas?

--Claro-Tiago respondeu.Logo depois percebi que ele me olhou de esguelha,mais eu não consegui desviar o olhar e ele também não se esforçou para fazer-lo.

--Lily nós temos que dar uma passadinha no dormitório,lembra?-Alice disse cutucando meu braço.

É incrível como ela adora cortar meu barato nesses momentos.Ta eu sei que ela não faz pra me prejudicar,mais é bom quando depois de tanto sofrimento você tenha um pouco de retribuição...Nem que seja mínima,mais já é significativo.

--O que?-Perguntei finalmente desviando o olhar para Alice.

--Sim Lily,temos que pegar aquele livro que alugamos e devolver a biblioteca,se lembra?-Alice fingiu.

Era mentira.Não tínhamos livro nenhum para entregar ,sabia que Alice queria me tirar dali de qualquer maneira,e eu tive que concordar.

--Ah...É,lembro...-Disse sendo puxada por Alice para me levantar.

--Ni,você se importa?-Alice indagou.

--Claro que não.Nos vemos no jogo?-Nicole perguntou pendurada no pescoço de Tiago.

--Sim!Até mais!-Alice disse me puxando pelo braço até sairmos do salão principal.

--Por que você faz isso comigo?-Perguntei contrariada.

--Lily,acorda!É pro seu bem!Se Nicole percebe o olhar que você e Tiago estavam dando um ao outro ela te mata!-Alice explicou.

--As vezes bem que eu queria que ela descobrisse...Assim estava metade do caminho andado...-Respondi sabendo que era um desejo muito maldoso.

--Lily pelo amor de Merlin!Não diga uma coisa dessas!Se um dia Nicole e Tiago terminarem,que seja por um problema entre eles,mas não por você!-Alice respondeu.

--Calminha Lice,se depender de mim os dois até casam...-Respondi desiludida-Eu não vou fazer nada para separar eles ,por mais que essa seja a minha vontade,eu não vou.

--Bom mesmo!Bom mesmo...-Alice respondeu.

Eu e Alice ficamos dando voltas e voltas no castelo até a hora do jogo.Chegamos a arquibancada e Nicole já estava lá,roendo as unhas de tão ansiosa.

**--E os jogadores entram em campo!De um lado grifinória e do outro corvinal!-Narrava Katie Jordan,uma quintanista Grifinória que sempre narrava os jogos de quadribol- Madame Hooth já esta em campo,os jogadores se colocam em suas posições...Os capitães se cumprimentam e COMEÇA O JOGO!**

--A Grifinória vai ganhar,o Tiago sempre pega o pomo não é Lily?-Comentou Nicole animada.

--Claro!-Respondi sem tirar os olhos do apanhador grifinório que agora fazia um desvio espetacular de um balaço.

**--E Potter escapa de mais um balaço rebatido por Gordon Malph!-Katie Jordan gritou.**

--Meu merlin!Já pensou se acerta nele?-Nicole disse nervosa.

--Calma Ni,até parece que você não conhece o Tiago!-Alice disse.

**--Corvinal segue o jogo empatado 30 a 30 ,e parece que vai ser Corvinal que vai desempatar,Campbek arremessa mais o goleiro defende,temos vantagem para Grifinória...Berta Jorkins sai na liderança passa para Tonks que arremessa e é PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!**

--Acho que o Tiago achou o pomo!-Gritou Alice apontando para o garoto que largou em direção a uma bolinha dourada que pouco podia se ver.Amos Diggory,o apanhador da Corvinal o seguiu.

**--Tiago Potter parece ter achado o pomo,Diggory foi atrás e alcança Potter.O duelo começa,Potter se adianta mais Diggory alcança ...e com uma pirueta de Potter o pomo é capturado!GRIFINÓRIA VENCE A PARTIDA!**

Ouve uma explosão enorme de gritos da Grifinória,Nicole correu em direção a Tiago e o cumprimentou com um enorme beijo na frente de todos.Eu me senti mais uma vez fraca,estava feliz pela Grifinória ter ganhado mais Nicole não precisava ter dado toda essa encenação.Eu queria estar no lugar dela,queria eu estar beijando Tiago agora na frente de todos.Minha raiva aumentou.Desci as arquibancadas rapidamente em direção ao castelo.Alice veio atrás.

--Lily por que a pressa?-Ela me perguntou tentando acompanhar o meu passo.

--Eu vim aqui para assistir o jogo e não ver cenas românticas do Tiago com a Nicole!-respondi friamente.

--Lily não fica brava,quantas vezes você já não teve que passar por isso?-Alice indagou.

--Exatamente!Quantas vezes eu já não passei por isso?Agora eu cansei!Não agüento mais,não quero mais passar por isso!-Explodi nervosa.

--Lily você sabe que não ha nada a fazer!-Alice respondeu.

--Tem que ter Alice,eu não agüento mais tudo isso!Eu PRECISO fazer alguma coisa,você entendeu?Por mim!Se isso não mudar...Eu to te dizendo,minha cabeça vai explodir!-Disse andando de um lado ao outro em frente ao lago.

--O que você quer fazer,Lily?Terminar com o namoro dos dois?Não conte comigo para isso...-Nicole disse.

--Eu não posso terminar com o namoro deles,a Nicole nunca me perdoaria!-Disse com a voz fraca.

--Viu?Não há nada a fazer!Pense um pouco na Nicole ela merece ser feliz ,não acabe com isso...-Alice pediu.

--Pensar na Nicole?Se você não percebeu é o que eu mais faço desde que ela começou a namorar com ele!-Respondi irritada.-A Nicole merece ser feliz tanto quanto eu!Eu não quero acabar com a felicidade dela mais eu também não posso esquecer da minha...Se você prefere que a Nicole seja feliz,então o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

--Lily eu gosto de você tanto quanto da Nicole...-Alice respondeu me parecendo estar prestes a chorar.

--Não parece.Todo esse tempo você só pensou nela e nem se importou o quanto tudo isso estava sendo doloroso pra mim.-Eu disse encarando Alice com raiva.

--Se ponha no meu lugar então...O que você faria se suas melhores amigas estivessem apaixonadas pelo mesmo cara,pra quem você daria apoio?Você estragaria a felicidade de uma para dar apoio a outra?-Alice me perguntou com a voz magoada.

--Não.Eu só tentaria entender o que a outra sente e não daria sempre a vantagem para a que esta com a sorte.Não reeprenderia a outra por um simples olhar,e não ficaria elogiando toda hora o casal bonito que eles fazem,não pelo menos na frente da outra.Por que sabe Alice é horrível...É horrível você perder a pessoa que você ama,e é mais horrível ainda perder para outra pessoa que você também ama.-Disse amargurada.

--Se eu fiz isso foi para evitar um desentendimento entre vocês duas,foi para evitar que as duas estragassem uma amizade verdadeira que temos...Eu não quero isso e você,Lily?-Alice me perguntou.

--Não...-Eu respondi cabisbaixa.Levei minhas mãos ao rosto e comecei a chorar.Alice me abraçou e também chorou.

Quando ficamos mais calmas nos dirigimos ao salão comunal da grifinória onde haveria uma comemoração da vitória da partida de quadribol.

**N/A- Oie gente!E aí gostaram?Odiaram?Espero que a discussão entre a Alice e a Lilian tenha ficado boa,me inspirei em uma parecida que tive a um tempinho atrás.Mas não foi por causa de meninos...Realmente a posição de Alice é muito difícil ,você não sabe como agir,em que lado ficar...Espero fazer com que tudo isso tenha um final feliz,e não como terminou o meu caso.**

**Esse capitulo eu vou dedicar a umas grandes amigas: Ayame e Carol adoro mtuuuuuu vocês migas!**

**Comentários:**

**Mah Clarinha - **Oiiii! Ahh fico tão feliz que esteja gostando da fic!Muitas cenas da Lily e do Tiago virão pela frente!Eles tem muito o que conversar não acha?Muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário! Bjaummm fofa!

**Maiah ****- **Oláaaa! Que bom que esteja gostando da fic! Respondendo a sua pergunta: Lily nunca esteve muito certa dos sentimentos que nutre por Tiago,não sabia ao certo se era ódio ou amor.Então sempre quando Tiago azarava Snape,saia com alguma garota nova,se exibia com o pomo Lily sentia raiva e ao mesmo tempo medo de si mesma,entende?Só agora que ele está com sua melhor amiga ela percebeu o quanto gosta dele.Esse foi o critério que uso na minha Fic...Espero que tenha conseguido me expressar bem!Qualquer duvida pode me perguntar,ok?Obrigada! Beijão!

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon- **Oiiiiieeee! Que bom que gostou!Aqui está o capitulo que pediu!Gostou?Beijão!

**aNGeLa.xD - **Oiiiiii! Poxa muito obrigada! Fico realmente muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic!Muito,muito obrigada! Realmente, a Lily ta sofrendo muito,neh?E a Nicole,sinceramente,na minha opinião é muito tapada!Então,o que achou deste capitulo?Espero que também tenha gostado! Beijusss fofa!

**Ayame Yukane**- Oieeee! Ayame desculpa a demora,você me conhece neh?Preguiçooooosaaaaaaa! Mais ai estão os capítulos! Te adoro!Beijãooo!


	6. Em Plena Madrugada

**Capitulo 6 – Ao Amanhecer.**

Eu e Alice entramos no salão comunal que estava totalmente cheio pelos alunos da Grifinória.Havia cerveja amanteigada e suco de abóbora sobre uma mesinha e uma grande faixa pendurada de uma parede a outra escrito em grandes letras: GRIFINÓRIA É A MELHOR!

Nos aproximamos do sofá onde Nicole,Tiago,Sirius,Remo e Pedro estavam sentados.Nicole como era de se esperar não economizava os beijinhos sobre o rosto de Tiago a cada frase que pronunciava.

--Parabéns Tiago ,fez uma captura espetacular!-Alice disse sorrindo-E você também Sirius,jogou muito bem hoje!

--É, parabéns.-Disse sem muita alegria.Percebi que Tiago me olhava eu virei meu rosto para fazer o mesmo,ele não se intimidou.Mais uma vez nos encaramos.

Ele parecia estar pensativo e eu também pensava em muitas coisas enquanto olhava para aqueles lindos olhos castanhos esverdeados.Pensava em como eu queria te-lo agora,pensava em como fui burra em não ter ficado com ele antes,quando ainda havia possibilidades...Mais eu e Tiago não pudemos continuar com aquilo,pois Nicole nos interrompeu.

--Lily você esta com sorte!-Nicole disse.

--Sorte?-Perguntei irônica e ao mesmo tempo querendo saber a que ela se referia.

--Sabe o Bruce Colins?-Nicole me perguntou animada.

--Sei...O que é que tem ele?-Bruce Colins era um aluno da Corvinal.Não era nenhum Sirius Black,ou nenhum Tiago Potter,mais não era de se jogar fora.Era um garoto alto,magricela,moreno de olhos castanhos.Era muito simpático e gentil,e estava sempre me oferecendo ajuda.

--Bom você sabe que ele sempre foi caidinho por você e hoje ele disse ao Sirius que vai te pedir pra sair!-Nicole disse sorrindo.

--Ah Lily ele é tão bonitinho...Você vai aceitar?-Alice me perguntou na expectativa.

Os marotos pareceram estarem particularmente interessados na minha resposta tanto quanto Alice e Nicole.

--P-pra sair?-Perguntei ainda assustada.

--Lily se você não gosta do garoto não aceite.Ninguém aqui está te obrigando a aceitar,você tem que ficar com quem você gosta realmente e não perder seu tempo.-Remo apoiou.

--Eu não quero sair com ele.-Respondi rapidamente.

--Ah que pena Lily...-Nicole disse desanimada.-Queria tanto que você namorasse pra fazer companhia a mim e ao Ti.

--Hum.-Respondi.

Depois da festa eu e Alice fomos à biblioteca para terminar uns deveres de Feitiços enquanto Nicole foi dar um passeio com Tiago no jardim.

--Falta o feitiço estuporador, Lice.-Disse escrevendo rapidamente os conceitos de cada feitiços dados pelo professor.

--Sim,sim eu já estou procurando.-Disse Alice folheando rapidamente o livro de feitiços.

Quando eu e Alice voltamos a escrever,fomos interrompidas por uma garota ofegante que chorava desesperadamente com a mão na boca.Era Nicole.

--O que aconteceu?-Alice perguntou assustada.

--O Tiago...-Nicole começou com dificuldade.

--A-aconteceu alguma coisa com o Tiago?-Perguntei assustada.

--Não...Ele quer dar um tempo...-Nicole disse desesperada.

--Ele o que?-Perguntei e meu coração deu um salto.

--Um tempo? assim? do nada?-Alice perguntou me puxando pela blusa para que me sentasse no banco novamente,pois a esta altura já estava quase subindo encima da mesa.

--Não,não foi do nada...Umas meninas do terceiro ano ficaram conversando com Tiago,elogiando ele e tudo mais...Eu não agüentei de ciúmes...daí o resto acho que vocês já sabem...-Nicole disse tristemente.

Nicole não quis aparecer no jantar,então eu e Alice ficamos também no dormitório lhe fazendo companhia.Ela acabou dormindo e eu e Alice pensamos em fazer o mesmo.Deitei na cama mas não conseguia nem fechar os olhos.A idéia de Tiago ter dado um tempo com Nicole me atormentava.Essa era minha chance,mais uma chance que eu não poderia aproveitar por causa de Nicole...Vi as companheiras de quarto chegarem e dormirem,e eu não sentia nem rastro de me revirando por um bom tempo,e quando olhei ao relógio,ele já marcava 3h30 da manhã.Me levantei e desci as escadas para o salão comunal,com a esperança de encontrar alguma distração.Mas ele estava deserto,me sentei no sofá em frente a lareira e comecei a contemplar as chamas que estalavam nela...

Um tempinho depois ouvi alguém descer as escadas,olhei para o lado para ver quem era.

Era Tiago.

Por um momento eu não acreditei na vista,Tiago vestia somente a calça do pijama com um roupão aberto podendo-se ver todo o peitoral forte de Tiago.Eu fiquei sem palavras.

--To te atrapalhando?-Ele perguntou ao pé da escada.

--N-não,claro que não.-Eu respondi nervosa.

Tiago se aproximou e se sentou no braço da poltrona em frente a mim.

--Sem sono?-Perguntei tentando puxar algum assunto.

--É.-Ele respondeu.-Você também?

--Também -Respondi encabulada.

Realmente essa não era uma situação muito agradável e sim muito torturadora.Sozinha com Tiago,no mesmo dia que ele tinha terminado com a namorada.Eu apaixonada por ele,me roendo para não agarrar o garoto e dizer tudo o que sinto,e ele vestido daquele jeito...Me surpreenderia muito se não me segurasse,mais era o que tinha que fazer.Claro que como sempre não estava pensando em mim e sim em Nicole.

--A Nicole está bem?-Ele perguntou.

--Ela vai ficar bem...-Respondi frustrada.Se ele queria saber da Nicole,perguntasse a ela e não a mim.

Tiago suspirou observando o tapete de veludo cor vinho que cobria o chão.Percebi que ele estava incomodado,não sei se era por causa de Nicole ou por minha causa,então eu resolvi tirar a dúvida.

--Você vai voltar com ela?-Perguntei.

Tiago levantou o olhar em minha direção,fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse pelo meu corpo dos pés à cabeça.

--Não sei.-Me respondeu.-Eu gosto muito dela,muito mesmo.

--Hum...-Foi a única resposta que consegui dar.

Sinceramente eu nem sei mais por que eu tento...Sempre que acontece alguma aproximação Tiago me devolve com baita chute no traseiro.Nos últimos dias eu estava me sentindo um verdadeiro saco de pancadas.Quando é que isso vai acabar?

--Você está estranha...-Tiago comentou.

--Estranha?

--Esses dias você não está como antes,ta até falando comigo numa boa...-Tiago comentou.

--Eu..-"Pense,Lilian,Pense..."-Bom...Eu acho que devo isso à Nicole...

Essa foi a maior,das maiores mentiras que venho contando nesses últimos tempos.Eu não devia NADA a Nicole...Eu não venho sofrendo tanto para ainda ter que dever algo à ela...se antes devia algo,já estava pago...Ela tem o Tiago,e eu não!Precisa de mais?

--Você não mudou a sua opinião sobre mim...-Tiago pareceu frustrado com a minha resposta.Se levantou e caminhou até a lareira de costas para mim.

Meu mundo caiu.Se uma coisa tinha mudado,e muito, nos últimos tempos,era a minha opinião em relação a ele.E o pior é que eu não tinha como demonstrar isso...Na verdade...Sim,eu tinha!Até quando eu ia continuar com essa palhaçada?Não havia ninguém lá,nem Nicole,nem Alice,nem Remo e nem ninguém...Apenas Tiago,a pessoas com quem eu mais queria estar,e a quem eu mais tinha o que dizer.

--Você se engana!-Eu respondi em um impulso.

Ele se virou para mim.

--Como?-Perguntou intrigado.

Eu tomei fôlego.Eu não pensei em mais nada,e tratei de dizer tudo o que estava entalado em minha garganta por tanto tempo.

--Minha opinião mudou muito.Você não é aquele menino arrogante,nojento,galinha,prepotente que eu pensava...Na verdade,nem eu mesma sei se era isso que eu pensava de você!Eu não acho você arrogante,muito pelo contrario eu acho você até muito modesto para tanta coisa que você é!Eu não devia estar te dizendo isso,pra falar a verdade eu nem deveria estar aqui sozinha com você!Acredite,isso é muito perigoso!Me desculpe se um dia eu te xinguei e te humilhei tanto,garanto que era raiva...raiva de te ver se exibindo tanto para as garotas e não poder ser apenas uma em sua vida!Eu não sabia,eu não enxergava o que realmente eu sentia!Há tanto tempo eu tento te dizer isso mais,não pude!Pra falar a verdade eu ainda não posso,e...Ai o que eu estou dizendo?Eu não devia estar aqui,eu não devia estar falando isso pra você,me desculpa,esquece!Por favor,esquece tudo isso!

Eu tinha deixado para trás todos os meus princípios,responsabilidades e pra falara a verdade até o juízo...Eu queria esquecer Nicole e não pensar nas conseqüências que viriam depois,queria apenas tirar um peso de mim.

As palavras saiam atropeladas de minha boca e eu mal tinha tempo para respirar.Tiago me observava caminhar de um lado a outro tentando acompanhar a minha fala.Quando terminei,eu parei de andar e o observei pela primeira vez depois de tantas revelações.

Tiago estava parado a minha frente,e me observava confuso.Eu não dei tempo para que ele respondesse e dei meu primeiro passo em direção à escada,mas Tiago me segurou.

--Espera Lily!-Tiago pediu me segurando pelo braço.-Eu não...Eu não entendi...

--Oh,ainda bem!Eu sinceramente não sei o que deu em mim e...-Eu já tinha recomeçado a andar novamente e mais uma vez Tiago me segurou.

--Você...Você não me odeia?-Ele perguntou.

A distancia era tão curta que eu já estava começando a ficar envolvida pelo perfume de Tiago,se tinha retomado o juízo a um segundo atrás, este já havia fugido novamente.

--Eu nunca te odiei.-Eu respondi lhe encarando nos olhos.

--Eu não consigo entender...

--Ora Tiago você realmente não prestou atenção em nada do que eu te disse?-Eu ralhei me soltando de Tiago e voltando próxima a lareira.

--Quem sabe se você fosse um pouco mais clara?-Tiago respondeu irritado.

--Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você!Pronto!Ou você quer que eu desenhe?-Respondi displicente.

--Bom, um desenho seria interessante!-Tiago respondeu irônico.

Eu bufei desiludida,cruzei os braços e encarei o teto.

Tiago sorriu.

--Por que você não me contou antes?-Ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

Por mais que eu soubesse que não estava certo o que tinha acabado de fazer, sentia uma luz se acender dentro de a sentir uma certa felicidade,por mais que soubesse que Tiago não ia ser liberado tão fácil por Nicole.Quanto mais Tiago se aproximava mais eu sentia vontade de agarra-lo e nunca mais soltá-lo.

--Por que eu só me dei conta disso quando você já estava com a Nicole...-Eu respondi lhe observando.

--Ela nem desconfia?-Ele me perguntou.

--Não...Remo e Alice estão toda hora me afastando de você...- Eu comentei olhando para a lareira que naquele momento estava me servindo de consolo para toda aquela confusão.-Parece que eles têm medo que eu roube você da Nicole...-

--Eles têm medo por que sabem que você pode.-Tiago comentou.

--Que?-A ultima frase de Tiago pareceu me libertar daquele poço sem saída em que eu estava.Eu deixei a lareira para trás e passei a contemplar Tiago que estava parado a minha frente,tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração como se fosse a minha.

--Eles tem medo por que sabem que você pode me tirar da Nicole.-Tiago respondeu.

--Eu p-posso?-Eu perguntei quase deixando escapar um sorriso que insistia em querer sair.

--Você sempre pode me tirar de qualquer garota dessa escola,Lily,e você mais do que ninguém já deveria saber disso!-Tiago afirmou com firmeza.

Eu sorri.Era inevitável,eu não tinha como esconder minha felicidade depois de uma declaração como essa,ainda mais vinda de Tiago.

--Você não tinha desistido de mim?-Agora,por minha causa,a distância entre nós era mínima.

--Eu nunca desisti de você...

Nossos lábios se tocaram,não chegou a ocorrer um beijo,mais nossos corpos estavam completamente colados um ao outro.

--Ti-Ti...ago...Tiago!N-não!-Minhas pernas tremiam,eu não queria acabar com aquele momento!Não mesmo!Porem mais uma vez a razão falou mais alto.

Eu me desvencilhei de Tiago e ordenei meu cabelo que caiam sobre meu rosto.

--I-isso não é certo!-Eu disse.-A Nicole...Nem eu e nem você pode fazer isso com ela...-

Tiago suspirou forte.Jogou-se na poltrona e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

--Eu vou...Eu vou voltar com a Nicole...-Tiago afirmou e voltou a me encarar.

Essas palavras doeram profundamente em mim,mais sabia que era o certo a fazer.Tínhamos que esquecer tudo que havia acontecido nessa noite e continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

--C-certo.-Mais a minha voz saiu embriagada.

Eu não agüentei,e comecei a chorar.

Não sabia por que estava fazendo tudo isso,tudo seria mais fácil se não tivesse contado nada a Tiago...Eu não deveria estar chorando na frente dele agora...Aonde isso ia nos levar?

--Lily não faz isso comigo...-Tiago pediu me observando.-Não chora por favor...

Eu respondi com um soluço.Tiago se levantou da poltrona e me abraçou.Foi um abraço forte e confortante,e parecia mais um abraço de despedida...Como se isso nunca mais foi se repetir...

Nós no separamos.

--Volta com a Nicole...Por favor...Tudo vai ser bem mais fácil...-Eu disse secando as lagrimas.

Tiago assentiu, e eu sai correndo para o dormitório.Entrei, e me joguei na cama.

Não queria mais pensar em nada do que tinha acontecido...Assisti a Nicole se revirar algumas vezes na cama e logo adormeci.

**N/A- Hello!Então gostaram? Esse capitulo ficou bem comprido.Por favor não me matem por fazer a Lily sofrer tanto!Prometo que esse eh o ultimo capitulo que isso acontece...Bom,por que outras coisas vão acontecer...O clima vai esquentar!Não digo mais nada! **

**Ayame Yukane**** - **Oiiii migaaaaa! Nossa to tão feliz que esteja gostando!Ahhh eu também AMO o Remo,e procurei deixa-lo nessa fic justamente como eu o imagino!Sobre a Nicole dormir com o Tiago...Realmente eu não queria estar na pele da Lily nesta fic!Sobre o copo estourar,eu me baseei um pouco no Harry neste sentido!O time de Quadribol?Ah eu passei horas tentando monta-lo,procurando as pessoas mais adequadas para integra-lo,e pelo jeito deu certo!Simmm! O Tiago piscou para a Lily!Eu adorei escrever esta parte!Ahhh q bom que gostou da dedicatória!Vcs são minhas melhores amigas e merecem!Já estou um pouquinho melhor sim,foi um pequeno mal estar que tive mais amanhã já estou de volta!Te adoro miga lindaaa!

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy**- Olaaaaa! Ah que bom que esta gostando!Não fique triste,garanto que partes mais alegres virão pela frente!Realmente,eu to fazendo a Lily sofrer muito nessa fic!Mais a historia vai esquentar!Muitooo obrigadinha!Beijão fofa!

**Maiah**- Oieeee!É o capitulo anterior foi mesmo bem curtinho,mais vão vir capítulos que vão parecer uma bíblia!Sim,a ily tah sofrendo muito,mais garanto que ela não vai ficar de braços cruzados daqui pra frente!Bjaumm!

**Mah Clarinha**- Oiiiiiiiii! Olha só aí a conversa que tanto esperávamos!Ela finalmente aconteceu,sim,eu sei que não foi uma das melhores mais eu te prometo que mais(muitas mais) virão pela frente!Sim!Sim!O Tiago é completamente apaixonado por ela,e essa história com a Nicole...bem...tem muito o que acontecer ainda...Sim!Lily tem o apoio de todos nós nessa batalha(garanto que se fosse comigo já tinha falado umas poucas e boas pra Nicole XD) !Espero que tenha curtido o capitulo!Beijinhos pra você!

****

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon**- Oiiiiiii!É a Lily tá pagando caro por ter esnobado o Tiago todo esse tempo!A Nicole tapada?Completamente! Mais a situação entre ela e Lily vai começar a esquentar no próximo capitulo!Te garanto! Bijussssssss!

**Bela Malfoy- **Oiiii Bela!Nhaaa eu fiquei tão contente com o seu comentário!Vcs me deixam tão animada!Ahh eu tb me sentiria da mesma maneira...Eh tão difícil esta situação...Mais as coisas vão mudar!Ahhh fiquei mais contente ainda por vc ter colocado nos favoritos!Brigada!Brigada!Brigada! Mil bjussss!

**DeH- **Oiiiiiiiii! Obrigada!Sim,o Tiago pertence à Lily,com certeza!E garanto que daqui pra frente teremos cada vez mais certeza disso!Muitooo obrigada pelo comentário,viu?Continue acompanhado plis!Bjuss fofa!


	7. Poção Collirius

**Capitulo 7- Poção Collirius**

Não sei bem dizer como estou agora...Não sei se mais aliviada ou mais culpada.Não quero pensar nisso...Quero só aproveitar este momento em que estou sozinha no dormitório,deitada em minha cama,olhando para o teto e tentando me acalmar.Quase não tinha conseguido dormir...No maximo 2h...

Tratei de me trocar e passar um bom tempo chorando no banheiro tentando não despertar ninguém,mas quando abri a porta,Alice e Nicole já estavam de pé.

--Bom dia Lil...Lily você estava chorando?-Alice perguntou se aproximando.

--Ah não...É que eu acabei de lavar o rosto e deixei a água entrar no olho.-Respondi,mas minha voz não ajudava muito.

--Ah...certo...Você acordou cedo!-Alice disse desconfiada.

Eu observei Nicole,ela estava quieta e por alguma razão parecia evitar olhar para mim.

--Na verdade eu quase não dormi...Insônia...-Respondi arrumando meu material.

--Sabe, eu tive um sonho estranho hoje...-Alice comentou fazendo uma cara desconcertada.

--Que sonho?-Eu perguntei tentando disfarçar o meu humor.

--Que eu encontrei no jardim de Hogwarts um tal de...

--De?-Eu a observava curiosa.

--Você já ouviu falar de algum cavalo branco chamado Patrício?-Alice me perguntou com uma cara estranha.

--Quem?-Perguntei intrigada.

--Eu sonhei que tinha encontrado no jardim um cavalo branco chamado Patrício...Mais deixa pra lá!Foi só um sonho doido...Patrício?...Cavalo Patrício?..Francamente Lily,a chegada dos Niem's não está me fazendo bem...-Alice disse displicente.

Quando as outras companheiras de quarto começaram a acordar,eu,Alice e Nicole descemos para o café.Nicole ainda não tinha me dirigido sequer uma palavra,alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Entramos no salão principal que ainda não estava muito cheio ,mas com a presença dos marotos.Quando passamos por eles Tiago fingiu não me ver , talvez para facilitar as coisas.Percebi que pela primeira vez do dia que Nicole me encarou,mas não disse nada.

--Bem meninas,os NIEM'S estão se aproximando...-Alice comentou enquanto nos sentávamos um pouco distante dos quatro garotos.

Nem eu e nem Nicole respondemos,Alice nos olhou preocupada.

--Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não esteja sabendo?-Ela perguntou desentendida.

Eu e Nicole negamos com a cabeça.

--Então por que vocês duas estão assim?Lily você não parece nada bem, e você Nicole,algum bicho comeu sua língua?O que é que esta acontecendo?-Alice acusou chateada.

--Não esta acontecendo nada Alice!Você por acaso nunca acordou de mau humor?Não sei a Lilian,mais EU não estou em um dos meus melhores dias!-Nicole respondeu bruscamente e praticamente gritando.Alice me olhou perplexa.

--Precisava responder assim?Ela só te fez uma pergunta!-Eu protestei com raiva.

--Ah você vai se fazer de santinha agora Lilian?Você tem esse rostinho de anjo que engana todo mundo mais no fundo eu sei quem você é...Um monstro!-Nicole disse deixando a mesa e saindo correndo para fora do salão principal.

--Ela sabe sobre você e o Tiago?-Alice me perguntou assustada.

--Não...Pelo menos não da minha parte!-Eu respondi assustada e ao mesmo tempo com muita raiva.

Eu e Alice fomos logo para a aula de Poções procurando não tocar mais no assunto do episódio anterior.Teríamos que formar um trio para preparar a poção ,e para minha infelicidade tive que faze-lo com Nicole e com Molly Lyra,outra aluna da grifinória.

Nós três começamos a preparar a poção sem dizer sequer uma palavra.

--A poção Collirius é muito ácida e muito poderosa,capaz de queimar e fazer cortes profundos em qualquer tipo de superfície quando ainda estão quentes,por isso cuidado!-Avisou o professor Slughorn.

--Interessante...-Nicole murmurou bem baixinho ao meu lado.

--Lilian pode me ajudar a cortar o dente de unicórnio?Esta realmente muito difícil!-Me pediu Molly e eu a ajudei.

Quando me virei novamente para despejar o dente no caldeirão,fomos surpreendidas por Nicole que derramou propositalmente todo o conteúdo do caldeirão em mim e em Molly.Nós gritamos,Molly caiu no chão enquanto eu me segurava com muita dificuldade na carteira de trás.Senti uma dor horrível queimar na região de meu estomago,quando olhei para baixo vi que estava sangrando,eu não ia agüentar de tanta dor.

--Meu Merlin!-Gritou o professor correndo em nossa direção.-O que é que aconteceu?

--Professor me desculpe foi um acidente!Eu bati a mão no caldeirão e ele caiu exatamente na direção delas!-Nicole encenou se fingindo de inocente.

--Acidente uma ova! Eu vi você jogando o caldeirão na gente!-Eu respondi com muita dificuldade e aos poucos deslizando para o chão,já com muita raiva de Nicole.

--Não é hora de discutirmos isso!-Disse o professor em um tom de desespero.-Vocês duas precisam ir imediatamente para a enfermaria senão a poção pode queimar cada vez mais profundo, e vocês correm risco de vida!Alguém ajude pelo amor de Merlin!-Slughorn dava tentativa frustradas de levantar Molly do chão,que gemia de tanta dor.

Eu não estava mais suportando a dor,já estava no chão totalmente encharcada de sangue.Vi alguém se aproximar de mim e alguém tinha já conseguido levantar Molly do chão.

--Vem Lily,segura em mim.-Era impossível não reconhecer aquela voz doce,agradável e carinhosa de Tiago Potter.Tiago pegou meu braço delicadamente e o colocou em volta de seu pescoço.E quando me dei conta já estava sendo totalmente carregada por Tiago e sendo levada para a Ala hospitalar,Molly estava sendo levada por Remo e Alice também nos acompanhava.

--Lily você esta bem?-Alice me perguntou pálida.

--Eu preciso responder?-Eu disse sentindo muita dor ,minha roupa estava totalmente manchada de sangue e a de Tiago também ia pelo mesmo caminho.

--Ah Lily,só forças para que eu não desmaie aqui mesmo.-Alice pediu.

Nós chegamos na Ala Hospitalar,Tiago me colocou delicadamente sobre uma das camas e nosso olhar se cruzou.

--Minha nossa!O que foi que aconteceu?-Perguntou Madame Pownfray correndo para nos socorrer.

--Poção Collirius ,Madame.-Alice respondeu se abanando com as próprias mãos.

--Ah meu Merlin!Isso é mais grave do que pensei...Bem eu preciso preparar imediatamente um antídoto...-Disse a curandeira afobada.-Escutem,vocês irão perder as forças aos poucos e não podem dormir!Vocês precisam resistir!Se não agüentarem e acabarem dormindo,não sei se terão volta!

Alice empalideceu ainda mais,e Tiago me olhou preocupado.

--Então,vocês:Potter,Lohan e Lupin tratem de distrai-las para que não desistam!Enquanto isso eu irei preparar o antídoto!-Disse a curandeira correndo para sua salinha.

--Lily pelo amor de merlin,agüenta!-Alice disse segurando minha mão.

--Não vai dar,ta doendo muito!-Eu disse com a respiração ofegante.

--Você vai desistir Lilian?-Tiago perguntou me encarando profundamente.

Eu o olhei.Alice olhava de mim a Tiago tentando entender.

--Você não pode desistir agora...Essa não é a Lilian Evans que todo mundo conhece -Tiago afirmou.

Percebi que Alice já tinha sacado a historia e foi saindo de fininho para a cama de Molly.

--Eu não vou desistir.-Eu respondi deixando uma lagrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.Eu segurei a mão de Tiago com força

--Madame Pownfray anda logo com isso!-Gritou Alice.

Eu olhei para a cama de Molly, ela estava quase fechando os olhos.Não ia agüentar.

-- Molly acorda!-Alice disse desesperada chacoalhando a garota que pareceu um pouco mais motivada.

Eu estava cada vez pior.Tinha perdido muito sangue não conseguia mais controlar meus movimentos,estava sem forças.

--Lily agüenta...por favor!-Tiago pediu.

--Lily não feche os olhos pelo amor de Merlin,agüenta firme!-Alice pediu do outro lado de minha cama.

Madame Pownfray entrou novamente na enfermaria carregando dois cálices com um liquido verde musgo dentro.

--Bebam isso queridas ,vão se sentir melhor.-Disse a curandeira nos entregando os cálices.

Eu bebi.Tinha um gosto amargo e horrível,mas de uma certa forma me senti um pouco mais forte.

--Isso é horrível.-Disse Molly bebendo aos poucos.

--Se beber tudo de uma vez quase não vai sentir o gosto.-Aconselhou a madame.-Agora eu preciso cuidar dos ferimentos.

Sim, eu estava um pouco melhor mais os cortes ainda latejavam na região do meu abdômen e pareciam finalmente terem parado de sangrar.

--Alice preste atenção!-Pediu a curandeira desabotoado cuidadosamente a camisa de Molly.

Molly tinha a barriga totalmente marcada por cortes grandes e profundos,eu provavelmente não estaria diferente.

Madame Pownfray pegou um pedaço generoso de algodão o molhou em uma bacia de água e foi passando sobre os cortes de Molly,que gemia de dor.

--Continue desinfetando os cortes de Molly,enquanto eu cuido de Lilian.-Disse a curandeira se dirigindo a mim.

Ela foi desabotoando minha camisa.Não sei se ficava mais preocupada com Tiago que estava assistindo ou pela dor insuportável que ainda a desinfetar os cortes que insistiam em arder.

--Isso dói querida,mais é por pouco tempo!Logo vai se sentir melhor!-Madame Pownfray conformou.

--Bom saber!-Respondi com muita dor.

Depois de ter desinfetado cuidadosamente todos os cortes ,Tiago,Remo e Alice tiveram que voltar para as aulas e eu e Molly permanecemos na enfermaria descansando.

--Vocês se gostam não é?-Molly me perguntou quando a Madame Pownfray desapareceu em sua salinha.

--O que?-Perguntei sem e entender.

--Você e o Tiago...Vocês se gostam...-Molly repetiu.

Eu pensei.Sim nós tínhamos sentimentos muito fortes um pelo outro.Garanto que depois do ato de Nicole,a minha maior vontade era de casar com Tiago e ainda chamar ela para ser a madrinha,mais as coisas não eram tão simples assim...Eu sabia que muita coisa ainda estava para acontecer.

--Bem...Acho que sim.-Respondi sem deixar as coisas muito claras.

Eu e Molly ficamos conversando por mais um tempinho,e logo depois eu dormi.Parecia o sono mais profundo que tinha tido em toda minha vida,acordei quando já passava das 5:30 da tarde e depois de nos examinar mais uma vez,Madame Pownfray nos dispensou.

**N/A- Oieeeeee! Esse capitulo ficou bem trágico,não é? E longo também...Mais a situação entre a Lily e o Tiago ta começando a ficar mais clara ,e agora com a revolta da Nicole a situação parece que vai esquentar...Bom mais eu não vou contar nada!Só espero que estejam gostando!Ahhh sobre o cavalo Patrício?hauahauahau! Coisas de uma certa amiga minha chamada Ayame Yukane!hauahauahau!Bejoooosss!**

**Virgin Potter - **Eh!Eu não sei por que,mais eu tenho uma certa tendência a fazer a Lily sofrer nas minhas fics ...É automático...Mais eu não sei explicar!Sim,sim!Eu tb estou feliz por este ser o ultimo capitulo que Lily sofre sem reagir,estou adorando escrever a continuação!Agora que o Tiago está ciente sobre os sentimentos de Lily...Bem,como posso te dizer?...As coisas vão ficar mais quentes!Bom,a fic vai ter entre 20 a 25 capítulos pois pretendo escrever pós Hogwarts,ok?Beijinhusss!Continue acompanhando!

**Vernita Green- **Oiiii que bom que está gostando! Nhaaa que bom que vai ler minhas outras fics!To tão feliz!Mtu obrigada!Bjaummm!

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon - **Oiii!Gostou do capitulo?Ahh que bomm!Aqui está o próximo!Bjaummm!

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy- **Poxa que bom que gosta da minha fic!Fico tão feliz!Sim,eu sei que está triste mais eu prometo que vai melhorar daqui para a frente!Eles sofrem,mais devem ser racionais...Lily não quer estragar a amizade com Nicole e nem Tiago quer estragar a amizade das duas...Isso eh muito triste ,eu sei!Mais por favor não fique triste!As coisas vão melhorar!Bjus Fofa!

**Mah Clarinha- **Huahauaahau!Sim, Lily e Tiago estão muito masoquistas nesta fic!Eles devem ser racionais pois nenhum quer machucar Nicole...Realmente eu tenho pena de Nicole,escolheu a hora errada para ficar com Tiago...Ou será que Lily quem se apaixonou em hora errada?Ou ela sempre foi apaixona,e soh agora percebeu?Sim eh uma completa confusão que Lily esta querendo resolver e SIM ela vai resolver...Nos próximos capítulos,e de uma forma bem...Como posso dizer?...De uma forma bem bruta!Ahhh...O Bruce Collin?Ah garanto que a historia dele com Lily ainda não acabou...Muitas coisas vão rolar...Que bom que esta gostando da fic fofa!Mtu obrigada!Bjinhusss!

**Ayame Yukane- **Ahhhh Bruce Collin?Sua saga ainda não terminou!hauahauahau!Pena da Nicole?Ah miga eu tb tenho!Mais se bem que eu sou totalmente Lilian Evans nesta fic!Ahhh o Tiago com o peitoral a mostra?Hauiahauah eu queria provocar!Sim finalmente a Lily desembuchou tudo que tinha entalado na garganta!Vamos festejar!Sim,mas eles fizeram o certo...nenhum deles quer machucar Nicole!Tb te adoro mtaummm migaa! Bjaummmm!

**Bru Malfoy Black**- Oieeeeee!Ahh está adorando a fic?Que boooommmm! Muito obrigada mesmo fofa!

Bjaummmm!


	8. Entre Duelos

**Capitulo 8 – Entre Duelos **

Eu deixei a enfermaria caminhando ainda a passos curtos,por ainda estar muito dolorida pelos cortes.Molly me disse que iria se encontrar com as amigas na biblioteca,pois sabia que a esse horário elas estariam lá.Nos separamos,e eu fui em direção ao salão comunal.

--Pele de dragão-Disse a senha à mulher gorda,e ela me deu passagem.

Nos sofás e poltronas em frente a lareira ,Alice,Remo,Sirius,Pedro,Tiago e Nicole estavam lá sentados.A conversa não parecia muito animada,para o meu alivio,Tiago e Nicole estavam distantes.

--Lily!-Alice disse correndo em minha direção.-Você está bem?Eu passei lá para te ver,mas você estava dormindo.

--Eu estou bem.-Eu respondi lançando um olhar raivoso a Nicole,que me observava com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

--Vai ter que se alimentar bem agora,Lily.Seu corpo precisa de forças para se recuperar.-Remo me aconselhou com um sorriso confortador.Eu o retribui e me sentei ao seu lado,procurando ignorar a presença de Tiago e de Nicole naquela sala.

Percebi que Nicole me olhava com uma expressão de puro triunfo nos olhos ,e vingança ao mesmo tempo.Eu estava com muita raiva. Será que ninguém tinha visto ela jogando propositalmente o caldeirão em mim? Por que todos ainda a tratavam como se fosse inocente?

--Qual é o problema de vocês?-Eu perguntei a Alice com raiva quando entramos no dormitório.(Nicole tinha preferido ficar com os marotos.)

--O que foi Lily?-Alice me perguntou assustada.

--Por acaso ninguém viu a Nicole jogando PROPOSITALMENTE a poção em mim e na Molly?-Eu perguntei em voz alta.

--Lily, ela disse que não foi de propósito.-Alice respondeu em um fio de voz.

--Não foi de propósito?-Eu perguntei indignada.-Alice você viu o jeito que ela estava hoje de manhã,ela estava com raiva de mim!Quando o professoe Slughorn avisou que a poção poderia causar certo efeito ela não esperou e despejou tudo na gente.

--Lily a Nicole não seria capaz de fazer isso com você...Ela é nossa amiga,sempre foi.Eu não posso acreditar nessa história.-Alice disse confusa.

--Você acha que eu to mentindo?Eu não tenho motivos pra mentir!Eu gosto da Nicole tanto quanto você!Por que eu inventaria uma historia dessas contra ela?-Eu argumentei explodindo de tanta raiva.

--Lily,eu não sei!Mas tente entender nosso lado!...-Alice respondeu em voz muito baixa.

Eu não acreditei no que tinha acabado de ouvir.Alice não acreditava em mim,achava que eu poderia ter tão pouco caráter a ponto de inventar uma historia contra minha própria amiga.Minha raiva aumentou ,eu estava descontrolada.E nesse instante Nicole entrou no dormitório sorridente.

--Oi amiguinhas!-Ela disse me olhando com um olhar provocador.-Lilian será que você podia me emprestar aquele seu vestido preto ?

--Eu tenho nojo de você!-Eu disse firmemente.

--Como é?-Nicole indagou mais não parecia nem um pouco surpreendida com a minha reação.

--Como é que você pode ser tão falsa?Você trata mal a mim e a Alice sem nenhum motivo,depois joga uma poção perigosa em mim e em Molly e ainda depois fala com a gente como se nada tivesse acontecido?-Eu rebati nervosa.Nicole me observava sem nenhuma expressão sobre o rosto,como se já esperasse ouvir isso de mim a qualquer momento.

--Eu ouvi a conversa de você e do Tiago essa madrugada.-Nicole respondeu me olhando nos olhos.-TODA a conversa,desde que você desceu...Você gostou de saber que o Tiago terminou comigo não é?Deve ter ficado toda esperançosa!Você não é minha amiga...Aliás,você não é amiga de ninguém!Uma amiga de verdade não rouba o namorado da outra!

--Eu não roubei o namorado de ninguém!-Eu respondi nervosa.

--Claro que não roubou,porque quis continuar se fazendo de santinha difícil!Você é egoísta...Fingiu que não gostava do Tiago todo esse tempo pra quando chegasse a minha vez você partir para o ataque!-Nicole dizia amargurada.

--A única coisa que eu fingi foi de que estava feliz por você estar namorando o Tiago!E por que?Por que eu não queria estragar sua felicidade!Eu escolhi ficar sofrendo só pra você ser feliz com quem?Com o Tiago!E depois eu não sou amiga de ninguém,não é?Eu sou a egoísta aqui?Eu poderia muito bem ter ficado com o Tiago ontem,mais eu fui burra,eu fiquei pensando em você,fiquei pensando no que a Alice ia pensar de mim...Mais nem sei por que todo o meu esforço...Afinal de contas eu é que sou a vilã da historia.

--Não queira ser santa agora!-Nicole respondeu nervosa.

--Não,eu não sou santa!Mais eu também não sou tão egoístas,mal caráter,egocêntrica e suja que nem você!-Eu respondi com raiva.

Percebi que Nicole pôs a mão no bolso de sua capa,estava segurando a varinha.

--Você não tem idéia com quem está falando Lilian!-Nicole disse já deixando a mostra sua varinha.

--Nicole...-Alice advertiu tremendo,olhando fixamente para a varinha da amiga.

--Eu não tenho medo de você!-Eu respondi com minha varinha entre minha mão.

--Lilian...-Alice disse olhando de mim para Nicole.-Não!

--Rictucempra!

--Impedimenta!

CABUMM!

Eu abri os olhos e só consegui ver um fundo branco com um enorme lustre de cristais pendurado nele.Meu corpo estava completamente dolorido e dificilmente obedecia algum movimento.Não me lembrava de nada do que havia acontecido,só sabia que tinha ficado muito magoada ,nada mais.Olhei para o lado.Nicole estava deitada em uma cama não muito distante de mim ,completamente inconsciente.Reconheci o lugar,estava na enfermaria.Tentei me levantar com muito esforço e o máximo que consegui foi ficar apoiada sobre os cotovelos para ver o que se passava lá.

Remo,Alice, Profa.McGonagall e Madame Pownfray estavam conversando um pouco depois da porta da enfermaria.

--Lily!-Alice gritou correndo em minha direção,sendo seguida por todos que estavam lá.Seus olhos estavam inchados de alguém que tinha chorado a pouco tempo.

--O que aconteceu?-Eu perguntei confusa.Madame Pownfray ajeitou alguns travesseiros atrás de mim e me ajudou para que me sentasse endireitada.

--Você não se lembra?-Alice me perguntou assustada.

--Oh era de se esperar que não lembrasse,a queda foi muito forte.-Avisou Madame Pownfray.

--Queda?-Perguntei confusa.-Eu caí?Eu só lembro de...de uma forte luz azul.

--Lily...você e a Nicole discutiram...discutiram feio...Daí a Nicole pegou a varinha,e você também...Está se lembrando de algo,agora?-Alice perguntou como se não quisesse mais contar a historia que provavelmente já teria contado muitas vezes para todos que estavam lá.

Eu fui me lembrando de algo.Lembrei de muita gritaria,e de um forte golpe na cabeça.

--Mais ou menos...E o que aconteceu depois?-Eu perguntei curiosa.

--Bom ,a Nicole conjurou um Rictucempra e você se defendeu com um impedimenta...Os feitiços se encontraram e vocês...bem...vocês voaram uma para cada lado...A Nicole rebateu contra o armário e todas as coisas que estavam nele caíram sobre dela...E você rebateu contra as prateleiras que desmontaram encima de você...-Alice contou.

Eu já estava me lembrando.Sabia que estávamos discutindo por causa de Tiago.Que nos xingamos e que eu sentia muita raiva.Lembrei do feitiço lançado por Nicole e que tinha me defendido rapidamente com o impedimenta,a partir daí estava difícil se lembrar de algo mais.Porém o mais importante eu já sabia.

--Eu fiquei desesperada e corri para chamar alguém,os meninos tinham ouvido o barulho e estavam vindo para saber o que tinha acontecido.Chamamos a profa.McGonagall e trouxemos vocês para cá.-Alice finalizou.

--E quanto tempo faz isso?-Perguntei desorientada.

--Umas quatro horas no mínimo...Já são 10:30pm...-Remo informou olhando em seu relógio.

--Vocês duas vão precisar ficar aqui alguns dias,principalmente você Srta.Evans...Já estava fraca quando saiu daqui no final da tarde, agora terá que se alimentar muito bem e tomar toda a medicação necessária senão poderá piorar...-Alertou a curandeira.

--Muito bem,agora que estamos todos mais calmos vão todos para a cama que amanhã o dia começa cedo!-Disse a Profa.McGonagall empurrando a Remo e Alice em direção a porta.

Mais uma vez eu não quis pensar em mais nada,me deitei e dormi tentando descansar o máximo possível.

**N/A- Oláaaaaaa!Esse capitulo ficou mais emocionante na minha opinião...Certo.Certo.Ainda não está no jeito que queríamos!A Lily ainda não se acertou com o Tiago mas,prometo que as coisas vão melhorar!!!**

**aNGeLa.xD- **Oieeeee!Muito,muito obrigada pelo elogio!Já leu outras fics e gostou?Ahhh q bommm! Vc não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz!Muito,muito obrigada!Bjaummm fofa!

**Bela Malfoy**- Ahhh que bom que esta gostando! Sobre bater na Nicole...Só pode se for comigo junto!hauahauahau!Eu so doidinha pra dah umas belas bofetadas na cara dela!hauahauah! Bjaummm!

**Mah Clarinha**- Simmm! A Lily agora não vai mais deixar que ninguém pise em seu calo.Sentiu o clima na ala hospitalar?Ahhh era exatamente essa a minha intenção!O Tiago e a Lily se merecem neh?Sobre o Tiago voltar com a Nicole...hum...seria muita sacanagem dele,não acha?Feliz que esteja gostando! Muito obrigada! Bjaum fofaa!

**Virgin Potter**- Oiiii !Realmente,se fosse eu já teria dado umas boas pancadas na Nicole...mais a Lily é boa de mais...Tiago voltar para a Nicole?Seria muita sacanagem dele!Ahh está empolgada com a fic?Que bomm! Ah eu também estou!E fico mais feliz ainda ao receber comentários como o seu! Mtu obrigada! Bjaummm!

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy**- Oieeeeee!Gostou do capitulo?Ahhh q bom! Acho que reescrevi mais de 3 vezes para deixa-lo de um jeitinho bem legal!Muito,muito obrigada!Bjaummmm!

**Ayame Yukane - **Oiiii Migaaa! Ahh sim a Nicole passou dos limites!Arriscou a vida de Molly ,que naum tinha nada a ver com o assunto,e também a vida de Lily,que sempre foi sua amiga!Mais como eu te disse na escola,isso ainda não acabou!Aí está o capitulo!Gostou?Muitos beijoooos! Te adoro!


	9. Um pomo,um beijo e uma decisão

_**Capitulo 9 – Um pomo,um beijo e uma decisão.**_

Eu acordei próximo ao horário do almoço,tentei me sentar com muita dificuldade e olhei para a cama ao lado.Nicole já estava acordada lendo um livro ,completamente distraída,pelo menos é o que parecia,ou talvez ela estivesse me ignorando.Mas Madame Pownfray entrou na enfermaria e a partir daí era impossível não notar que eu já estava acordada.

_--Srta.Evans até que enfim acordou!Estava começando a me preocupar...Como se sente?-Ela perguntou pondo a mão em minha testa verificando minha temperatura._

_--Bem...Só um pouco dolorida.-Respondi._

_--Ah isso é normal!Mas a dose de poções que o Professor Slughorn preparou especialmente para vocês vai cuidar muito bem disso!-Disse a curandeira me entregando um cálice com um liquido rosa e viscoso dentro.Traguei um pouco e notei que tinha um gosto doce próximo a ...morango._

_--Por quanto tempo vou ficar aqui?-Perguntei preocupada.Não poderia perder aulas em época de NIEM's._

_--Mais uns dois dias Srta.Evans._

_--Dois dias?Madame Pownfray eu não posso faltar nas aulas,falta uma semana para os NIEM's!-Eu protestei desesperada._

_--Eu sei,mais sem saúde não podemos fazer nada!A srta. é boa aluna,não vai fazer muita diferença!Tem que se recuperar esses dois dias e depois voltará a sua rotina normal!-Finalizou a curandeira voltando a sua salinha._

Eu me joguei brutalmente para trás deitando novamente na cama.Eu não ia suportar ficar dois dias deitada em uma cama sem fazer absolutamente nada,não era para mim,eu odiava ficar inativa.

Eu e Nicole não tínhamos trocado nenhuma palavra,ela evitava me olhar,fingia que eu não estava lá.E pra falar a verdade eu estava adorando todo esse silencio,não estava nem um pouco simpatizada com ela esses últimos tempos e quanto mais distancia entre nós, ia ser bem melhor.

Depois que nos serviram o almoço, Nicole dormiu,eu continuei sentada lendo um exemplar de "Bruxas e Simpatias".Eu virava e revirava as paginas sem achar nada de interessante.

_--Lily?-Alguém que tinha acabado de chegar chamou pelo meu nome._

_Levantei a cabeça para ver quem era._

_--Oi!-Disse a Remo e a Alice que se aproximavam animadamente de minha cama._

_--Como você está?-Remo perguntou._

_--Bem.-Respondi._

_--Estivemos hoje de manhã aqui com Sirius,Tiago e Pedro...Só que você estava dormindo.-Alice informou.-Ficamos conversando com Nicole._

_--O que vocês conversaram?-Eu perguntei em alerta._

_Alice e Remo se entreolharam._

_--Bem,primeiro nós tivemos que contar tudo que tinha acontecido,por que ela também não se lembrava de nada.-Alice contou._

_--E?-Indaguei em expectativa_

_--Ela disse que ela não tinha culpa,que você que era uma traidora...Que você era falsa,que ela era muito mais bonita do que você e tinha um caráter completamente diferente do seu.-Alice contou constrangida._

_--E o que tem a ver se ela é mais bonita ou não nessa história?-Eu perguntei confusa._

_--Bom,ela disse isso diretamente ao Tiago...Nós só estávamos presentes.-Remo disse e meu coração deu um pulo._

_--E-e o que o Tiago disse?-Perguntei aflita._

_--Ele não disse nada.O Tiago anda muito chateado com toda essa história...-Remo respondeu._

_--Ele vai continuar com a Nicole?_

_--Eu não sei Lily...Ele não comentou nada sobre isso com a gente.-Remo respondeu._

_--Eu não sei como essa história vai acabar...-Eu respondi olhando para Nicole._

_--Só espero que vocês duas acabem vivas!Por que do jeito que as coisas andam...-Alice comentou contrariada._

_--Só sei que amigas nós não vamos voltar a ser...Tanto por que eu não tenho mais estomago para isso!-Eu avisei firmemente._

Quinta e Sexta foram definitivamente os dias mais longos e tediosos de toda minha vida.Nicole e eu não trocamos sequer uma palavra,simplesmente nos ignorávamos.Alice e os Marotos vinham muitas vezes nos visitar,mas em horários em que eu ou Nicole estivéssemos dormindo.Não queria nem imaginar como seria a visita com nós duas juntas.Tiago estava sempre muito distante e muito quieto,eram poucas vezes as que ele falava alguma coisa que não se passasse de um:"Oi" ,"Você está bem?" e "Tchau".

Sábado de manhã eu acordei muito cedo,até antes que Nicole,e recebi alta.Caminhei a passos largos pelo castelo até chegar ao dormitório feminino.Tive uma alegre recepção de todas as garotas do dormitório inclusive de Alice e elas me lembraram que hoje seria a final do campeonato de Quadribol: GrifinóriaXSonserina.

Me arrepiei só de pensar em ver novamente a Tiago vestido com seu uniforme de quadribol voando em alta velocidade até capturar o pomo.

Tomei um bom e demorado banho,me vesti com uma simples calça jeans uma blusa branca,prendendo meu cabelo em um alto rabo de cavalo.Eu e Alice descemos para o café da manhã e encontramos Nicole sentada na mesa junto a Remo e Pedro,os dois me lançaram um sorriso e um sinal de positivo ,já Nicole fingiu não perceber.

Depois do café toda a escola parecia deserta e totalmente concentrada no campo de quadribol enfeitado com faixas de Sonserina e Grifinória.

Os gritos não foram economizados quando os times Grifinória e Sonserina entraram em campo.Eu,Pedro,Remo e Alice nos sentamos em uma das primeiras fileiras e Nicole ficou bem distante com um grupo de meninas corvinais.

Os capitães se cumprimentaram e o jogo começou.

_**-E começa o jogo!-Anunciou Katie Jordan,a narradora.-Luan Parkinson tira o balaço das mãos de Berta Jorkins e passa para Harold Goile que desvia de Tonks e ARREMESSA mais Wood defende!É vantagem para Grifinória!**_

Eu não pude deixar de ouvir os gritinhos histéricos que Nicole dava junto às garotas da Corvinal.

_--Vai Tiaguinho!-Uma gritava._

_--O pomo é seu!-Outra._

_--Lindo!Lindo!-E outra._

Mas na minha opinião,Tiago parecia concentrado de mais para dar atenção a elas.Eu sabia que ganhar a taça para ele era muito importante,ainda mais em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts.A ultima vez que Grifinória perdera a taça de quadribol foi no primeiro ano,pois Tiago ainda não estava no time.

_**--Rodolfo Lestrange acaba de jogar um balaço contra Wood e o acerta!O goleiro da Grifinória cai na grama...A coisa começa a complicar!-Katie narrou.**_

Acho que esta ultima frase de Katie não valeu,pois Tiago avistara o pomo e imediatamente disparou em sua direção,sendo seguido por Lucio Malfoy,o apanhador da Sonserina.

_**--Tiago Potter e Lucio Malfoy partem em direção ao pomo.A bolinha dourada parece que se enfiou por baixo da arquibancada,mais os apanhadores não se intimidam e vão atrás!**_

Eu olhei para meus pés e vi pelo buraco da arquibancada Tiago e Lucio passarem rapidamente atrás do pomo,Tiago estava na frente e os dois desviavam constantemente das colunas de madeira que sustentavam a arquibancada.

_--Isso é impressionante!-Alice me disse animada se abaixando para tentar ver por onde Tiago e Lucio passavam,mas foi inútil._

_Eles tinham reaparecido novamente agora voando em uma altura incrível,que quase não se podia enxerga-los._

_**--Impressionante!Potter e Malfoy chegaram a uma altura absurda!E agora descem em uma velocidade incrível!**_

Realmente muito incrível!Era tão rápido que quase não se podia acompanhar,eles tinham chegado agora a menos de 20cm do chão.Os dois estavam tão próximos um do outro que pareciam ser um só, e voavam juntos na mesma velocidade.Até que Tiago fez algo surpreendente.

_**--Tiago pulou de sua vassoura levando a Malfoy junto,os dois rolam pela grama e não se pode dizer quem capturou o pomo.Os dois se levantam e...GRIFINÓRIA GANHA A TAÇA!**_

Uma explosão de gritos e aplausos invadiu o campo.Os jogadores desceram imediatamente de suas vassouras para cumprimentar Tiago.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir e de aplaudir.Meu sentimento por Tiago se tornavam cada vez mais forte.Eu Remo,Pedro e Alice nos abraçamos completamente realizados.

As garotas com quem Nicole estava pareciam que iam explodir,algumas choravam de emoção,inclusive Nicole, e outras gritavam desesperadamente.

Aos poucos todos foram descendo das arquibancadas em direção ao castelo,todos comentando e elogiando a captura de Tiago.Alice,Remo e Pedro quiseram correr para preparar a festa no salão comunal,eu pedi para eles irem na frente pois queria esperar Tiago sair do vestiário para cumprimenta-lo.

Quando cheguei a porta do vestiário ouvi a voz de Nicole,me escondi detrás de uma estátua próxima à entrada e não pude evitar de ouvir.

_--Eu te amo Tiago,não faz isso comigo!-Nicole disse com a voz rouca._

_--Ní,olha eu realmente gosto muito de você,mais não vai dar pra continuar...Isso trouxe muitos problemas para todos nós!-Tiago disse calmamente._

_--É por causa dela,não é Tiago?É por causa da Lilian que você está fazendo isso comigo?-Nicole disse já chorando._

_--Não é por causa de ninguém Nicole,é por minha causa!Eu não quero estar com ninguém agora entendeu? _

_--Você ainda vai ser meu Tiago...-Nicole disse,e depois disso saiu correndo do vestiário chorando._

Eu não sei se encarava essa conversa como uma coisa boa ou como um problema,mais eu não tive tempo para pensar pois Tiago saiu do vestiário logo em seguida.

_--Tiago.-Eu chamei atrás dele._

_--Oi Lily.-Tiago primeiro disse meu nome e depois se virou._

_--Como você sabe que sou eu?-Perguntei assustada._

_--Eu conheço sua voz de longe,moça,sei mais de você do que_

_pensa...-Tiago respondeu sorrindo._

_Eu também sorri._

_--Parabéns!Você foi incrível hoje!-Eu elogiei._

_--Obrigada!-Tiago disse sorrindo docemente.-Você teve alta hoje,né?Ta tudo bem?_

_--Eu to ótima,não agüentava mais ficar deitada naquela cama o dia inteiro.-Reclamei e ele riu._

_--É o que dá fazer arte...-Ele disse,mais não sorria mais._

_Inconscientemente estávamos cada vez mais próximos._

_--Você terminou com a Nicole?-Eu perguntei apenas com o objetivo de puxar algum assunto._

_--Terminei.-Tiago respondeu.Estávamos tão próximo que podíamos sentir um a respiração do outro._

_--Ah-Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes de eu e Tiago atravessarmos o que sobrava de distancia entre nós.Nos beijamos.Era o melhor beijo que tinha dado em toda minha vida,quente,carinhoso e apaixonado.Terminamos o beijo mas permanecemos abraçados._

_--Isso...Isso não está certo Lily...-Tiago disse me soltando._

_Eu apenas o observei sem entender._

_--Eu terminei com a Nicole,mais eu também não vou poder ficar com você...Não é certo nem com ela e nem com você!_

_--O que?-Perguntei como se Tiago estivesse falando japonês._

_--Eu não quero mais causar problemas entre vocês...Vocês eram amigas e eu estraguei isso...É melhor a gente parar por aqui...E esquecer tudo isso que aconteceu.-Tiago disse sem olhar diretamente para mim._

_--Não!Não,Tiago você não tem culpa!-Eu disse desesperada.-Isso é desculpa...Você gosta de outra não é?_

_--Não Lily!Não dificulte as coisas!-Tiago respondeu paciente.-Eu não tenho ninguém...Tente entender..._

_--Você esta me pedindo para ser racional e agora eu não vou conseguir ser.-Eu disse com a voz embriagada.Eu fiquei em silencio por um bom tempo.-Eu já entendi...Seria injusto com a Nicole...Mais uma vez a Nicole..._

_--Você se sentiria mal e eu também.-Tiago completou._

Eu assenti.Sabia que Tiago tinha toda a razão,mais não queria acreditar.E por mais que eu e Nicole não estivéssemos em um de nossos melhores momentos,eu gostava dela...Ela era uma grande amiga.Sempre tinha me ajudado nos momentos difíceis.

Um grupo de garotas grifinórias do quinto ano se aproximou de Tiago cobrindo-o de elogios e cantadas indiretas.Eu me despedi dele com um simples "Tchau" e o deixei para trás junto as garotas.

Fui caminhando a passos pequenos pelo corredor sem nenhum destino.Encontrei com Alice e tive que lhe contar todo o ocorrido.

_--Ele tem razão Lily...Vai ser melhor assim!-Alice disse.-Vem agora vamos para a festa!E tente formar um sorriso nesse rosto lindo!_

Depois que cheguei à torre com Alice,a festa de comemoração da taça já tinha começado,só faltava a presença de Tiago e de mais alguns jogadores que ainda estavam no vestiário.Alice insistiu para que eu ficasse,mas eu subi para o dormitório e fiquei chorando a tarde inteira.

**N/A- Mtu obrigadaa a todas pelos comentarios,estou mtuu feliz!Desculpem a demora,mas estava em época de provas e não tive nenhum tempinho livre para postar!Mas as ferias chegaram e agora vou estar de corpo e alma dedicada à Certo Por Linhas Tortas,ok?Mil desculpas!**

**Julinha Black - Oiii! Muito obrigaada!Que bom que estaa gostando!Tem razão,amigas como a Nicole não sei o que seriam inimigos...Bjaummm!**

**Virgin Potter- Olá!Simmm os nervos de Lily e Nicole estão à flor da pele!Eu gostaria muito que elas se acertassem,mais antes Lily e Tiago,do que elas duas!Bjaummm e muiiitooo obrigada!**

**Bela Malfoy- Oiiiii! Que bom que gostou desse capitulo!Quanto acreditarem na Lily...ah sim,eles vão acreditar!Nicole não merece nem um pouco de suas amizades,não é mesmo?Bjaumm fofa!**

**Mah Clarinha- Oiieeee fofa! Sim!Nicole e Lily não estão se suportando mais!E sobre o Tiago ter tido pouco destaque neste capitulo,não se preocupe,pois melhores virão pela frente!Mtuu obrigada,linda!Bjaummm!**

**Ayame Yukane- Oi miggaaa lindaaa!Ferias ehim?Quem diria?Agora temos tempo para fics e tudo mais!Sobre esganar a Nicole...Com todo prazer!Que bom que gostou do capitulo,miga!te adoro mtuu!1Bjaummm lindaaa!**

**Dia-Lua Black- Olaaaaaaaaaa! Ahhh mtu obrigada msm!Que bom que esteja gostando da fic!E os comentarios pra quem não é cadastrado no fanfiction já estão liberados!Desculpaaass! Mtus beijos fofa! E espero que você continue acompanhando a fic!**

**Bjinhos a todos!E curtam o capaitulo 9!**


	10. Niem's

_**Capitulo 10 –Niem's**_

Domingo passou tão rápido que eu tinha impressão do dia ter durado apenas 2h.Passei a maior parte do dia na biblioteca que parecia ter sido o ponto de encontro de todos os alunos do 7º ano.Todos estavam enfurnados entre varias pilhas de livros lendo e relendo cada pagina ansiosamente.Os Niem's começavam no dia seguinte com Poções.A professora McGonagall nos informou que seria o mesmo esquema dos Nom's,teoria na parte da manhã e prática na parte da tarde.

_--Lily para que serve mesmo a poção de Arrento?-Alice me perguntou folheando desesperadamente um dos livros que estavam na mesa._

_--Para cegar uma pessoa temporariamente,agora, Alice se você continuar nesse estado você não vai ter fôlego para enfrentar o exame amanhã.-Eu respondi observando minha amiga completamente descabelada de tão nervosa e ansiosa que estava._

_--Lily eu não posso parar!Se eu quiser ser auror eu tenho que tirar excepcional em todas as matérias!-Alice disse concentrada._

_--Eu sei,mas se continuar assim vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira desnecessária no exame!Você precisa se acalmar,ficar desse jeito não vai ajudar em nada!-Eu disse voltando ao meu resumo.Sempre que tinha algum exame formulava um resumo com as coisas mais importante da matéria para facilitar o estudo._

Eu não tinha encontrado com Tiago desde nossa ultima conversa,e pra falar a verdade,eu não queria encontrar.Sei que ia me fazer sofrer mais ainda.

_--Lily...Erm...Você encontrou o Tiago depois dessa conversa de vocês?-Alice me perguntou curiosa,credo,parece até que consegue ler os pensamentos dos outros..._

_--Não - Eu respondi sem tirar meus olhos do pergaminho onde escrevia cuidadosamente as propriedades da poção Rústica._

_--Ele está ali,naquela mesa perto da seção de encantamentos mágicos...-Alice disse me observando._

_--Aham.-Eu disse ainda parecendo concentrada em meu resumo.Eu apenas aparentava,pois desde que Alice pronunciou a palavra Tiago eu já deixara de escrever e lia e relia pela décima vez a mesma frase do pergaminho sem entender nada._

_--Lily pra mim você não precisa fingir que não se importa...-Alice disse contrariada._

_--Eu sou uma péssima atriz...-Eu disse procurando o local em que Tiago estava._

Eu o achei.Estava sentado em uma mesa não muito distante da minha,junto a Remo,Sirius e Pedro,lendo atentamente a algum livro relacionado a encantamentos.Provavelmente seria para a prova de terça feira : Feitiços.

Senti uma imensa tristeza em não poder tê-lo para mim.Tudo que tinha acontecido entre a gente começou a refletir em minha cabeça em pequenas cenas.Nicole?Ignorava completamente a mim e a Alice.Agora só andava acompanhada por umas garotas da Corvinal,e parecia que tinha esquecido todos os quase 7 anos de amizade que existiu entre nós,na verdade eu também não estava interessada em reconciliar tão cedo.

_--Lily!Lily!-Alice me chamava._

_--Que foi?-Perguntei sem despregar os olhos de Tiago._

_--Se a sua intenção era disfarçar seus sentimentos pelo Tiago,ficar secando o garoto não é a melhor forma de fazer isso.-Alice aconselhou._

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e tratei de me concentrar em meus estudos.Se a minha intenção era trabalhar ser auror,teria que tirar no mínimo um excepcional em quase todas as matérias.

Eu quase não conseguia dormir naquela noite de tanta ansiedade,percebi que Alice não dormia pois virava e se revirava de um lado a outro na cama constantemente.

Amanheceu e todas as companheiras de quarto acordaram ansiosamente.Derrubavam coisas,esqueciam o que tinham que fazer,tropeçavam,estavam completamente nervosas.Eu não podia negar que estava fazendo igual,levantei da cama tão rápido que quase me estatelei no chão ao enrolar meus pés no lençol,vesti minha camisa do avesso e quase coloco minha saia por cima da calça do pijama.

Eu e Alice descemos para o café relembrando tudo o que tínhamos estudado no dia anterior.O salão comunal estava bem cheio,para o horário que era.Tiago,Sirius,Pedro e Remo já estavam sentados na mesa do café,não muito distante de onde eu e Alice nos sentamos.Remo tinha um livro em suas mãos e o lia apressadamente enquanto tragava goles de suco de abóbora.Tiago e Sirius pareciam tranqüilos e bastante concentrados em seu café da manhã.Pedro parecia preocupado,a prova disso era que não estava comendo absolutamente nada.

_--Certo.Vamos nos dar bem nessa Lily!-Alice me disse com um sorriso nervoso._

_--Vamos sim.-Eu disse olhando de esguelha a Tiago,pois uma garota sextanista tinha aparecido a seu lado e os dois tinham entrado em uma conversa bem animada,para o meu gosto._

_--Lily pare de vigiar o Tiago!-Alice pediu._

_--Eu não estou vigiando o Tiago...De onde você tirou isso?-Eu disfarcei voltando a atenção para minha torrada._

_--De onde eu tirei isso?Acha que eu não percebi esse seu olhar para o Tiago e para a garota que esta ao lado dele?_

_--Quem é ela?-Eu perguntei._

_--Lily para com isso!Vocês decidiram não ficar juntos lembra?Não vai adiantar nada agora,você ficar se torturando...Ele tem tanto direito de arranjar uma namorada quanto você!-Alice brigou._

_--Ok,ok!Eu vou parar...-Eu disse virando meu olhar para a direção oposta em que Tiago estava._

_--Erm...Lily...-Alice me chamou._

_--Eu não estou olhando para ele agora!-Eu me defendi com antecedência._

_--Eu sei!Não é isso,é que...-Alice parou de falar e percebi que ela começou a corar._

_--É que...?-Eu dei continuidade._

_--O que você acha de Frank Longbotton?-Alice me perguntou apreensiva._

Eu olhei para o grupo de garotos que estavam sentados em uma das extremidades da mesa.Frank Longbotton não era nada mal,tinha cabelos castanhos escuros,era alto e magricela e tinha olhos amendoados e negros.

_--Ele é bonitinho...Mas por que a pergunta?-Perguntei desconfiava._

_--Bem ele...Ele..._

_--Alice!_

_--Eu tenho um encontro com ele hoje depois do exame!-Alice disse tão rapidamente que quase não se pode ouvir.Mais eu ouvi._

_Eu sorri.Alice me olhava envergonhada._

_--Quando foi isso?-Eu perguntei sem deixar de sorrir._

_--Sábado,na festa de comemoração.-Alice respondeu segurando a respiração._

_--Não precisa ficar assim.Até parece que eu vou te morder.-Eu disse tentando tranqüilizar minha amiga.-Isso é demais!E você vai ter que me contar todos os detalhes depois!_

_Alice finalmente sorriu aliviada._

_--Eu estou tão nervosa!Eu estou realmente gostando dele,Lily!Mas...E se ele não gostar de mim?-Alice disse mexendo a mãos displicente._

_--Por que ele não ia gostar de você?Primeiro,se ele não tivesse gostado não teria te chamado pra sair.Segundo,você é bonita,inteligente,simpática,compreensiva...O que mais ele pode querer?-Eu agitei._

_Alice sorriu._

_--Ah obrigada Lily!Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você!_

Depois do café,todos os alunos do sétimo ano se dirigiram ao saguão de entrada,onde deveríamos esperar.Passado dez minutos a Profa.McGonagall e o professor de poções,Horace Slughorn,apareceram no salão pedindo a atenção de todos.

_--Vocês devem entrar no salão e sentar cada um em uma carteira.Qualquer tipo de traquinagem anulará o exame.Tenham calma e pensem antes de responder as questões,todos aqui são muito capazes de adquirir um excepcional em todas as matérias.O tempo estimado é de 1h restritamente,não será concebido nenhum minuto a mais.Podem entrar,e boa sorte a todos.-Realmente não sei se esse discurso serviu para nos motivar ou para nos amedrontar,a prof. McGonagall nos deu passagem e todos foram entrando._

No lugar das quatro longas mesas que ocupavam o salão principal,estavam centenas de mesinhas individuais espalhado por todo o salão.Na mesa dos professores estavam sentados quatro examinadores,os mesmos que estiveram nos Noms encarregados de supervisar os exames.Eles se levantaram quando todos já estavam acomodados em seus lugares.Um deles se levantou,Profa Marchbanks ,sacou sua varinha do bolso e com um simples gesto pergaminhos apareceram nas mesinhas em que os alunos se encontravam.

Eu li a primeira pergunta com um frio torturante na barriga.

_I-Explique detalhadamente as propriedades da pele de dragão húngaro e diga quais as principais poções em que podemos usa-lo._

A resposta veio rapidamente à minha cabeça e eu tentei formula-la da melhor forma possível.

O sinal tocou.Rapidamente terminei a ultima questão que me faltava e meu pergaminho voou rapidamente para as mãos do Prof.Slughorn.

Tinha me saído bem,olhei para Alice que estava atrás de mim e com um sorriso comprovou que estava tão satisfeita quanto eu.Fomos caminhando até o jardim conferindo as respostas,e concordamos com quase todas.Eu e Alice nos sentamos à beira do lago,agora nos preparando para o exame de prática que seria depois do almoço.

O almoço pareceu durar uma eternidade,estava ainda mais nervosa pois em exame teórico eu tenho tudo decorado,mais em prática poderia não dar certo e eu PRECISAVA tirar excepcional em poções,ou não conseguiria meu emprego.Depois que almoçamos eu e Alice fomos saindo a passos largos do salão principal,eu lia rapidamente por uma ultima vez meu resumo de poções e acabei nem percebendo o que acontecia ao meu redor.

Trombei com alguém,e meu caderno caiu.Me virei para ver quem era e meu coração veio parar na garganta.

--Desculpa...-Eu disse com a voz fraca,encarando aqueles irreconhecíveis olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Ele abaixou e pegou meu caderno.

--Eu te assustei.Me desculpe você.-Tiago respondeu me entregando o caderno.

--Não...Não,eu que tava distraída e não vi você!-Eu disse atropelando as palavras de tão rapidamente que as pronunciava.

--Desculpas aceitas...Como foi no exame?-Ele me perguntou.

--Bom...Espero que bem.E você?-Perguntei tentando me recuperar.

--Razoavelmente bem...-Ele me respondeu.-Eu preciso de um excepcional se quiser ser auror..Então espero ter me dado bem.

--Nossa.Eu sempre pensei que você ia querer seguir na carreira de jogador de quadribol,ia se dar muito bem nisso.-Eu disse.

--Eu pensei nessa possibilidade,mas não me imagino jogando quadribol pro resto da vida.Ser auror tem mais a ver comigo.-Tiago disse charmosamente-Você quer ser auror também né?

--Como é que você sabe?-Eu perguntei sorrindo.

--Remo me contou.Vai se dar bem...Melhor que eu ,com certeza!

Eu sorri.Só a idéia de voltar a encontrar Tiago todos os dias fora de Hogwarts...Meu coração palpitava de alegria.Eu sabia que ele conseguirira se tornar um ótimo auror...O que não sabia era se EU ia me tornar uma auror...

--Queridinhos?Só pra lembrar,nós temos um exame de prática de poções dentro de exatamente 10 minutos.Se os pombinhos resolverem voltar para a terra,seria bem mais gratificante a todos nós que estamos plantados aqui a meia hora esperando vocês!-Sirius disse marotamente.

Eu e Tiago rimos e nos dirigimos para fora do salão principal.

Me dei bem no exame,recebia elogios de todos os examinadores que passavam por mim.Alice parecia não ter ficado muito satisfeita com seu resultado,mas logo esqueceu este assunto pois deveria se preocupar com o seu encontro com Frank Longbotton.

Eu me separei de Alice e subi para o dormitório para estudar Feitiços,o exame do dia seguinte.Alice demorou para chegar,e quando chegou parecia ter posto um cabide na boca,pois não conseguia parar de sorrir.

_--Lily!-Ela gritou correndo para me abraçar._

_--Oi!Ai!-Ela me abraçou tão forte que caímos na cama.-E ai,como foi?_

_--Nós ficamos!-Alice anunciou alegre._

_--Sério?-Indaguei em alto astral-Vocês estão namorando?_

_--Bom,ainda não,mas temos outro encontro amanhã!-Alice vibrou dando pulinhos de alegria._

_--Eu não disse que você ia sair bem?_

_--Ah eu to tão apaixonada!-Alice disse se jogando em sua cama._

Eu meneei a cabeça rindo,e voltei a meus estudos.Sim eu estava muito feliz por Alice,já estava sentindo falta da sensação de ser correspondida,eu sabia como ela estava se sentindo.Procurei não atrapalhar meus estudos pensando em Tiago.Tinha que me conformar que minha vida agora,era sem ele.

N/A- Gente muito obrigado pelos comentarios! Mais eu percebi que no capitulo 9 faltou gente...O que aconteceu?Snif!Snif! Bem,o que acharam?Fiquem tranquilas que muuuiiitaaa coisa ainda avai acontecer,e Lily e Tiago não vão acabar dese jeito tão...Sem graça!Vamos aos comentarios...

_**Mary Evans- Oláa!Poxa você nem sabe como me deixou feliz!Que bom que esta gostando,isso é muito gratificante pra mim que escrevo a fic justamente pensando na reação dos leitores!Não tenho mais a dizer,ao não ser agradecer!Muuiitooo obrigadaa fofa!Continue acompanhando!Bjaumm!**_

_**BaBi Evans- Olá!Aqui está o capitulo! Que bom que esta gostando!To tão feliz!A Nicole se mancar?Acredite,ela vai,só que um pouquinho mais pra frente! ; ) Mtuu obrigada pelo comentario!Continue acompanhando!Muitos Beijossss!**_

_**Ton- Oieeeee!Nhaaa que bom que esta gostando!A Lily esta chorona?Aah concordo plenamente com você,mas ela tentou,e esta tentando dar aa volta por cima!E acredite,ela ainda vai se enfezar!Uau! Aadorei a sua sugestão! Uma poção de esquecimento seria uma boa!Vou pensar nessa possibilidade!Nicole comensal da morte?Oh seria a preferida de Você-Sabe-Quem!hauahauaha!Mtu,mtu obrigaadaa!Continue acompanhando!**_

_**Mtuss bejosss!**_

_**Mah Clarinha- Oieeeeee fofa!Ahhh que bom que gostou do capitulo 9!E esse,gostou?Sei que não foi um dos melhores,mas daqui pra frente as coisas vão esquentar!Ahh você também ficou triste quando Lily e Tiago decidiram ficar separados?Ai eu tb!Foi tão dificil escrever,eu não queria,mas era essencial para aa trama!Vocês vão entender o porquê nos proximos capitulos!Ahh boas férias pra vc tb!Duas semanas?Passa rapidinhooo!To torcendo por você!Mtu,mtu obrigada pelo seu comentario fofa,aadorei! Bjaummmm!**_


	11. Bruce Colins

_**Capitulo 11 – Bruce Colins **_

Uma semana de Niems se passou.Estava estampado no rosto de cada aluno o cansaço ,tédio e impaciência.Finalmente sexta feira chegava.Eu e a maioria dos alunos de sétimo ano estávamos no saguão de entrada esperando sermos chamados para o exame de prática de feitiços.

_--Lilian Evans,Bellatriz Black,Amélia Bones e Deborah Key.-Chamou a profa Marchbanks._

_--Boa sorte.-Alice me desejou._

Eu sai de lá satisfeita.Tinha conseguido realizar os feitiços corretamente,e recebi mais uma vez elogios.Bellatriz Black também tinha se saído bem,e pela cara que fazia deveria estar se achando a melhor bruxa do mundo.Amélia Bones tinha errado apenas um feitiço e Deborah Key estava nervosa e conseguiu conjurar apenas dois.

_--Por que Deborah Key está chorando?-Alice me perguntou quando saímos do salão principal._

_--Digamos que ela não fez da melhor forma o que tinha que fazer...-Eu respondi._

_--Er...Lily,querida,vamos sair daqui,sim?-Alice parecia ter visto a um monstro atrás de mim e me puxava pelo braço em direção ao corredor._

_--Alice o que você viu?-Mais ela não precisou responder,eu dei meia volta e dei de cara com a própria Deborah Key sendo "consolada" por Tiago._

Eu dei as costas imediatamente para eles e sai andando.

_--Lily!Lily espera!-Alice disse tentando acompanhar meus passos._

_--Isso...Isso não é justo!-Eu disse com os olhos marejando._

_--Você não pode ficar assim Lily!O combinado foi que vocês não poderiam ficar juntos,não encare isso como se fosse uma traição!Você precisa deixar sua vida continuar!-Alice argumentava._

_--Não é isso Alice...É que...Eu não me conformo como ele pode ser tão rápido,sabe?Se ele realmente gostava de mim como ele dizia, não ia ficar com outra uma semana depois!Ia pelo menos esperar as coisas esfriarem.-Eu disse com a voz embriagada._

_--Lily, você por acaso não sabe como são os homens?Que ele te ame,eu não duvido nem um pouco.Agora, ele está continuando a vida dele!E VOCÊ deveria fazer o mesmo.-Alice bradou._

Eu odeio quando ela tem razão.Eu não podia continuar assim.O Tiago estava vivendo a vida dele,e eu tinha que viver a minha.

_--Lilian!Lilian!Espere!-Eu ouvi uma voz masculina gritar atrás de mim e parei de andar,me apressando em secar as lagrimas._

Era Bruce Colins,um Lufa-Lufa de sétimo ano.

_--Oi Bruce.-Eu cumprimentei tentando esboçar um sorriso que saiu meio torto._

_--Olá Lily,obrigada por esperar!-Disse o garoto com um sorriso nervoso._

_--Nada! Mas o que..._

_--Eu queria?Bem...Er...Lily amanhã é nosso ultimo fim de semana em hogsmeade e...Eu queria...queria muito quevocefossecomigo._

_--Er...Que?_

_--Er...Eu queria que você me a-acompanhasse.-Bruce repetiu encabulado._

_--Tudo bem.-Eu respondi._

_--C-como?-Ele parecia que não esperava uma resposta positiva._

_--Tudo bem.Eu vou com você a hogsmeade amanha.-Eu repeti._

_O garoto sorriu com os olhos brilhando._

_--E-então nos encontramos em frente ao três vassouras,as 2:00h?-Ele perguntou._

_--Certo.-Eu respondi._

_--Então...Até mais Lily!-Ele respondeu._

_--Até.-Eu continuei a caminhar com Alice._

_--Isso não está certo,Lily!-Ela disse quando teve certeza que Bruce não poderia mais ouvir._

_--Não está?Eu nem sei mais o que é certo e o que é errado!Você não disse que eu preciso tocar minha vida?Então!É exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo!-Eu respondi irritada._

_--Sim eu disse!Mais não tentando esquecer o Tiago por cima dos sentimentos dos outros.Você acha que ficando com outro você vai conseguir esquece-lo?-Alice argumentou._

_--Se não for assim,eu não sei se vou conseguir esquecer ele...-Eu disse passando pelo retrato da sra.gorda._

Alice foi a seu outro encontro com Frank,e desta vez voltou com uma noticia nova.

_--Nós estamos namorando,Lily!-Ela berrou correndo para me abraçar no sofá._

_--Ah eu não acredito!Parabéns Lice!-Eu disse entrando na empolgação de minha amiga._

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado com um harmonioso e bonito céu azul,completamente diferente do meu humor.Por mim eu ficava na cama o dia inteiro,não iria a hogsmeade e muito menos me encontrar com Bruce,mas Alice me obrigou a levantar e não tive escolha.

Alice ficou comigo até a hora do almoço e logo foi se encontrar com Frank.

_--Lily tem certeza que você não quer ficar conosco até às 2h?Eu e Frank não nos importamos-Alice me perguntou com pena de me deixar sozinha._

_--Não,eu não quero atrapalhar vocês.Pode ir,serio...Eu vou ficar bem!-Eu respondi._

_--Ok...-Alice respondeu derrotada.-Então eu vou indo...Fica bem Lily,qualquer coisa me procure por Hogsmeade!_

Alice me mandou um beijo e saiu do salão comunal.Eu continuei apoiada no espaldar do sofa esperando a hora de ir a hogsmeade.Fiquei olhando para as escadas na esperança de que alguém aparecesse e acabasse com essa minha solidão.Pensei em Nicole,mas não,tudo tinha mudado entre nós.Agora eu só a via de noite pois quando subia ao dormitório ela já estava dormindo,e quando acordava ela não estava mais lá.

Pensei em Tiago,mais ele deveria estar muito ocupado com Deborah Key.

Desiludida,deixei meus pensamento quando vi Remo e Pedro descerem as escadas tranqüilamente sem Sirius e sem Tiago.

_--Oi Lily!-Os dois me cumprimentaram juntos._

_--Oi._

_--Você não vai a hogsmeade?-Pedro me perguntou._

_--Vou,só estou esperando a hora de irmos.-Respondi._

_--E onde está Alice?-Remo perguntou._

_--Com Frank,os dois vão juntos._

_--Ora então junte-se a nós Lily!Será bem mais animado com nós três juntos!-Remo disse me pegando pela mão._

_--E nós também estamos sozinhos...Sirius vai com Rosely Patil e Tiago com Deborah Key...-Pedro informou._

Eu aceitei o convite.A viajem até hogsmeade foi bem agradável,conversamos sobre Niems,sobre o futuro,e até sobre comensais da morte.

Atendendo o pedido de Pedro, primeiro fomos à Dedosdemel e comemos muito doces,depois fomos a uma livraria e passamos um longo tempo lá.Quando o relógio marcou 2h eu me despedi deles e fui em direção ao três vassouras me encontrar com Bruce.Ele já estava lá.

_--Oi Lily.-Ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso radiante._

_--Oi.-Eu disse tentando contribuir._

_--Vamos entrar?_

_--Claro!-Ele abriu a porta e me deu passagem._

Nos sentamos em uma mesa não muito isolada e Bruce pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas.

_--Então...-Ele começou-O que vai fazer depois de Hogwarts Lily?_

_--Pretendo ser auror -Eu respondi tomando um gole de minha caneca de cerveja amantegada._

_--É um cargo de bastante responsabilidade.Você vai ser a melhor Lily.-Bruce elogiou,e eu sorri.-Eu pretendo seguir na carreira de jogador,não me imagino fazendo outra coisa._

Ele era tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de Tiago.Tiago era apanhador da grifinória ,Bruce era o da Lufa-Lufa.Tiago não se imagina jogando quadribol pro resto da vida e já Bruce não se imagina fazendo outra coisa a não ser jogar quadribol.

Bruce era bonito,era alto e magricela,tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos profundamente negros.Na minha opinião Tiago era muito mais bonito que ele,alto,forte,olhos castanhos esverdeados,cabelos negros,aquele sorriso...

_--Lily você sabe que eu sempre tive uma grande admiração por você...-Bruce começou chegando mais perto de mim ,arrastando sua cadeira._

_--É mesmo?-Eu perguntei encabulada tentando me afastar,mas infelizmente havia uma parede ao meu lado impedindo o meu movimento._

_--Sim desde a primeira vez que nos falamos,na biblioteca...-Bruce disse pegando em minha mão._

_--Nossa.V-você ainda lembra?_

_--Eu nunca me esqueci.-Bruce recitou me encarando._

_--E a Rachel Longman?Você não estava namorando com ela?-Eu perguntei tentando desviar o assunto._

_--Águas passadas.Não vamos falar disso agora,Lily...Vamos falar de você!_

_--D-de mim?O que você quer falar de mim?-Bruce estava cada vez mais perto._

_--Que você é linda.-Foi o que Bruce disse antes de me beijar.Eu não sabia que fazer,bom eu tinha que beijar,mas eu não sabia o que faria depois._

Quando ele me soltou eu apenas o observei assustada,enquanto ele sorria.

--Erm...Lily eu sei que é precipitado mas...Namora comigo?

Eu ouvi a pergunta de Bruce assistindo a Tiago entrar abraçado à Deborah e se sentarem em uma mesa distante à minha,se beijando.

Minha resposta seria mais sensata se estivesse em meu estado normal,mais eu nunca conseguia ficar em estado normal quando via Tiago com outra.E sem pensar muito eu respondi.

_--Q-quero..._

_Ele sorriu e me beijou outra vez,mas desta vez tive a impressão de haver olhos sobre a gente._

Quando nos largamos eu olhei para a mesa de Tiago ele me observava ,e acenou para mim com uma expressão fria.Eu fiz o mesmo para ele.Era estranho nos comportamos como amigos depois de tudo que tinha acontecido.

Eu e Bruce passeamos por quase toda hogsmeade antes de voltar a hogwarts.

_**N/A- Oiiii! Esse capitulo fiko chato não é?Não se preocupem que tem coisa melhor pela frente...**_

_**BaBi Evans- Olaaaaaa!Ahhh q bom que gostou!Lily ser auror?Tem todas as condições,não é?Tiago esbarrando com Lily...Tb achei fofo de mais!Adorei escrever!Alice e Franck?Gostou?Ah que bom!Adorei seu comentario,fofa!Continue acompanhado!Bjaum!**_

_**Bela Malfoy- Ah fico muito feliz que esteja gostando!Triste?Concordo plenamente!Pode deixar,não vou te decepcionar,ok?Muuuuuuuuuito abrigada pelo comentario!Continue acompanhando!Bjaummmm!**_

Flavinha Greeneye- Ah Alice e Frank?Ahh eh como Lily e Tiago...Tem que acontecer!Gostou da conversa de Tiago e Lily,e ele pegando o caderno dela?Ahh q bom!Eu tb adorei essa parte!E concordo plenamente com vc...Se desconcentrar por causa de um garoto eh péssimo!Eu sei como eh isso!Ahh mtuu,mtuu obrigada!Continue acompanhando!Bjaum!

_**Mah Clarinha- Ahhh que bom que gostou do capitulo 9!Hauahauahau!Sim eh verdade,de amigos Tiago e Lily não tem nada!hauahauahau!Ahhh entrou de férias!Aproveite bastante! Curta muuiitoo!Muuuiitoo obrigada pelo comentario!Mil beijos!**_

_**Ayame Yukane- Oii miga lindaaa!Sim,precisamos mesmo nos encontrar para conversar sobre o Principe Mestiço!Não vejo a hora!Não se preocupe quanto aos capitulos miga!Não precisa ter pressa!Qualquer coisa me ligue!Ahhh mtuu obrigada pelo aviso do erro(falta de atenção minha...vc me conhece!)!Ahhh Eu tb to,morrendo,morrendo,morrendo de saudades de vc miga!Ah eu preciso falar urgentemente com vc!Te adoruuu miga!Milhões de beijos!**_


	12. Entre Corujas e Titicas

_**Capitulo 12 – Entre Corujas e Titicas.**_

Essa era minha ultima semana em Hogwarts.Sábado seria a formatura e domingo todos iríamos embora.Esse pensamento me atormentou por quase toda a segunda feira.Ia sentir falta de tudo isso,das aulas,dos amigos,de Tiago,de todos...

Bom o que mais me atormentou foi Alice,que não tinha gostado nada da idéia do meu namoro com Bruce.

_--Isso NÃO esta certo Lily!-Foi a primeira reação dela ao receber a noticia._

_--É,eu já estava esperando essa sua reação...-Eu disse me deitando na cama tranqüilamente._

_--Você não esta namorando o Bruce para esquecer o Tiago,você está namorando o Bruce para PROVOCAR o Tiago!-Ela disse._

_--Não é verdade.-Eu neguei mesmo sabendo que ela poderia estar certa._

_--É sim Lily!Você esta namorando o Bruce por que você esta com raiva de Tiago namorar outra...Ou vai dizer que você ia aceitar mesmo que o Tiago não tivesse entrado abraçado com a Deborah no mesmo momento?_

_--Bom...Eu não ia aceitar...-Eu respondi contrariada._

_--Vê?Sabe...As vezes seria bem melhor que vocês dois ficassem juntos de uma vez,mesmo por cima da Nicole...Pelo menos você não faria essas burradas!-Alice disse._

Bom eu tomei um baita sermão da Alice,mais não me arrependi de ter aceitado namorar com Bruce.Por que Tiago podia se divertir com outra e eu não?Eu queria mais era provocar mesmo,adorava passar na frente de Tiago abraçada à Bruce.

Mais por um lado eu sabia que ele não tinha culpa de não podermos ficar juntos...De uma certa forma a culpa era toda minha,se eu não tivesse demorado tanto em descobrir minha paixão por ele,tudo seria diferente.

O assunto da semana não foi só os Niems,como também o baile de formatura.Eu claro que iria com Bruce,e teria que apresenta-lo a meus pais,pois eles confirmaram suas presença.

_Olá minha querida,_

_Como estão indo os Niems?Está tudo certo?Muitos namorados?_

_Já recebemos o convite de sua formatura e claro que iremos!Não perderíamos um dia tão especial como este._

_Conversamos com Petúnia,mas você sabe,ela se recusa a ir.Vai passar o dia na casa dos Dursley,terminando de ajeitar os preparativos do casamento._

_Esta se alimentando bem,Lily?Não perca se quer uma refeição,você precisa de forças._

_Estamos com saudades._

_Até sábado._

_Te amamos._

_Susy e Richard Evans_

Eu li a carta e preparei o pergaminho para responder.

_Oi mãe,pai!_

_Eu estou bem,e estou me alimentando muito bem._

_Fico feliz que venham à minha formatura,também quero compartilhar esse dia com vocês.Não se preocupem quanto a Petúnia,eu já esperava que ela não viesse._

_Quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês sábado,mas é surpresa._

_Amo muito vocês!_

_Lilian Evans_

Dobrei a carta e fui direto ao corujal.Mas encontrei alguém que não esperava e nem desejava encontrar.

_--Oi.-Eu disse vendo Tiago terminar de amarrar uma carta na pata de uma coruja, e esta sair voando._

_--Oi Lily.-Ele respondeu virando-se para mim com a mesma sensação de surpresa._

Eu escolhi uma coruja em silencio e a chamei para que pousasse um pouco mais baixo.

_--Como vai a Deborah?-Eu perguntei,e nem mesmo sei por que quis bater na mesma tecla._

_--Bem!...E o Colins?-Tiago perguntou se apoiando na parede em frente à porta._

_--Muito bem.-Eu disse deixando minha coruja voar , lhe encarando.Ficamos alguns segundos assim,apenas nos observando._

_--Ah,isso é ridículo!-Eu disse desviando o olhar para a janela._

_--Foi você quem começou...Eu não ia perguntar do Colins...-Tiago respondeu._

_--Ok.Eu vou indo.-Eu disse andando em direção às escadas mas Tiago me segurou._

_--Lily,espera._

A distancia entre nós era perturbadora.Todo meu raciocínio pareceu voar para um lugar muito distante.Não sabia mais o que estava fazendo,apenas fiquei perdida nos olhos castanhos esverdeados de Tiago.O que estávamos prestes a fazer não era muito correto,nas circunstancias deixadas nos dias anteriores.Mais Tiago se afastou.

_--I-isso é...Isso é uma tortura!-Ele disse virando de costas para mim._

_--Foi você quem começou...Eu estava indo embora...-Eu respondi séria,sem mover um passo de onde estava._

_--Você pode ir Lily.-Ele respondeu,e foi exatamente o que eu fiz._

Na verdade eu praticamente corria.Entrei no primeiro banheiro feminino que vi pela frente,me tranquei em um boxe e tentei colocar minhas idéias em ordem.

A semana terminou e os Niems também.Não tinha mais dirigido a palavra a Tiago e no resto da semana,na verdade,pouco nos encontrávamos.Na sexta-feira todos fomos dormir na expectativa do dia seguinte: O baile de formatura.

_**N/A- Olaaa!Esse capitulo ficou bem mais curto...Mais aí está ele! Peço mil desculpas pela demora,estava viajando! A propósito: FELIZ ANO NOVO A TODAS VOCÊS! Desejo muita saúde,paz,amor(mtoo amor),prosperidade e que todos os seus desejos e metas se realizem! Que 2006 seja ótimo!Bem,voltando ao capitulo...Eu sei que ficou curtinho e meio sem graça mas devido a minha demora vou postar amanha mesmo o proximo capitulo ok? Espero que vcs me perdoem!**_

**_Recadinhooosssà_**

_**Ton- Olaaaaaa! Tudo bem com vc? Como foi as festas?Espero que ótimas! Adorei o seu comentario!Mulher fatal?hauahauahaa com certeza! Espere soh para ver no baile de formatura...Mtu,mtu obrigada! Bjaumm!**_

_**Mas Clarinha- Oieeee! Espero que tenha aproveitado o natal,e que seu ano seja maravilhoso! Obrigada pelo comentario,vc sempre me anima! Bjuusss!**_

_**Larii- Oieee!Poxa amei,amei o seu comentario! Que bom que esta gostando e achou a historia original! Mtu,mtu obrigada mesmo!Continue acompanhando!Bjam lindaaa!**_

_**Flavinha Greeneye- Olaaaaa!Mtas felicidades em 2006!Hauahauahau! Bruce tem de ser melhorzinho?hauahauah! concordo,e vou acrecentar a sua opinião na fic! Aa Lily merece coisa melhor,que chegue pelo menos no nivel de Tiago naum eh mesmo?Ah e naum se preocupe quanto as reviws grandes,adoro elas! Mtu obrigadaaa! Mtus bjus!**_

_**Rose Mia- Ollaaaaa! Puxa,esta com problemas no PC? Oh isso eh normal,ainda mais quando se trata do meu pc,porcaria que trava toda hora...Mas enfim,naum se preocupe quanto aos comentarios!Soh esse jah valeu a pena,e saaber que esta gostando da fic,aumentou mais ainda minha vontade de escrever! Naum leu os 4 ultimos capitulos?Pois bem,eu posso te ajuda! Se quiser deixe seu e-mail que eu te enviarei um por um ok?Obrigadaaaa! bjaumm!**_

_**Ayame Yukane- Migaaaaaaaaaaaaa que saudadessss! Como foi o natal? Ano novo? Te desejo tuuudooo de bom e que vc se já mtu mtu mtu feliz,sempre que vc precisar farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para te ajudar!Mal posso esperar para continuar escrevendo nossa fic!Ahhh sobre Debora Key, e Kelly Keu...hauahauah,realmente vc acertou! Tirei o sobrenome daí mesmo! Eh uma longa historia!hauahauah! Tudo pq a minha empregada gosta das musicas dela!hauahauah! Que bom que gostou! Ai esta o outro capitulo e amanha tem mais! Espero que gosteee! Te adoro mtaummmmmm migaa!Bjuusss!**_

_**JhU Radcliffe- Olaaaaa! Ah que bom que esta gostantooo! Me deixa tão feliz! Ai esta o outro capitulo,descuulpe a demora eu realmente naum tive como postar! Espero naum ter decepcionado!Amanha tem mais! Mtuu beijos e muto obrigada!Continue acompanhandoo!**_

_**Fruitybubbles- Obaaaa! Atualizou sua fic? Estou correndo para ler! Que bom que esta gostando da minha! Fico mtuu felizzz! Mtu obrigada!Bjaumm!**_

_**Mtus bjos a toda e ateh amanhaaaa!**_


	13. O Baile de Formatura

_**Capitulo 13-O Baile de Formatura**_

Na manhã de sábado todos acordaram tão ansiosos quanto no inicio dos Niem's. A primeira coisa que fiz ao levantar da cama,foi ajeitar meu vestido de gala,verde esmeralda,em cima de minha cama.

_--Eu estou tão nervosa!-Alice me disse enquanto estendia seu vestido azul marinho diante de si , estudando até a sua ultima costura._

_--Eu também...Tenho que apresentar Bruce à meus pais...-Lembrei me observando no grande espelho que havia pendurado na porta do guarda-roupa._

Alice sentou em sua cama e me observou.

_--Vai mesmo fazer isso Lily?Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que..._

_--Que isso não está certo...Eu já sei!-Eu interrompi impaciente.-O meu objetivo é esquecer o Tiago,e este é meu primeiro passo!_

_--Mas você não gosta do Bruce!-Alice argumentou._

_--Eu estou aprendendo a gostar dele...-Justifiquei penteando meus cabelos diante do espelho-Ele é gentil,carinhoso,compreensivo..._

O dialogo com Alice acabou se tornando muito longo e cansativo,pois Alice continuava a impor argumentos de que eu não deveria estar fazendo nada disso,que ia ser pior para mim,que estaria machucando Bruce..etc,etc...

Depois do almoço,o dormitório feminino estava completamente interditado.Eram roupas,toalhas de banho,sapatos,brincos espalhados por toda parte.A disputa pelo uso do banheiro estava cada vez mais acirrada,pois as 8 garotas que dividiam o dormitório pretendiam tomar banho,maquiar-se,pentear-se e tudo mais,justamente em frente ao espelho do banheiro pois era maior e tinha uma iluminação mais clara e translúcida.

_--Lily não adianta...Vamos esperar todas se arrumarem,ficamos por ultimo...Assim nos preparamos com mais calma...-Alice disse bufando e procurando um lugar livre em alguma das camas para se sentar._

Eu assenti.Não tinha condições de nos aprontarmos decentemente em aquelas circunstancias.Eu e Alice nos limitamos em apensas assistir às demais garotas que discutiam por seus direitos em usar o banheiro,a dificuldade de abotoar o vestido,feitiços para alisar ou cachear os cabelos,maquiagens leves ou absurdamente escandalosas,o desespero por não achar o par do sapato,ou por perder o par do brinco...

Somente depois que todas as garotas deixaram o dormitório que eu e Alice nos levantamos para começar a nos vestir.Eu entrei no banho,enquanto Alice terminava de ajustar seu vestido na região do quadril que havia ficado largo de mais.

Sai do banho com a toalha envolta no corpo e os cabelos molhados, Alice tomou meu lugar no chuveiro.

Primeiramente sequei meu cabelo e comecei a maquiagem.Uma leve e discreta maquiagem.Tomei cuidado para não deixar meu rosto parecido ao de Emily Patil,que tinha as bochechas semelhantes a dois faróis vermelhos de tanto blush que havia passado.Me limitei apenas com um lápis de olho preto,para destacar a cor de meus olhos,um leve toque de blush rosa e uma sombra verde-água. Me olhei no espelho.Não tinha ficado mal.

Observei meus cabelos ruivos.Estavam lisos e compridos,como sempre.Decidi que iria muda-los um feitiço que os cacheou por completo,não havia sobrado sequer um fio liso,e consegui com que adquirisse mais volume.Prendi na parte de trás algumas poucas mechas com uma simples presilha de borboleta coberta de pedrinhas verdes,e deixei algumas mechas cair sobre meu rosto.Tornei a me olhar no espelho.Satisfeita,voltei minha atenção para o vestido.

Alice saiu do banho e pulou ao me ver.

_--U-A-U!-Disse parada na porta do banheiro._

_Eu sorri._

_--Você fica ótima de cabelos cacheados!E essa maquiagem...Lily pode começar a me maquiar!-Alice disse me puxando em direção à penteadeira._

Ainda enrolada na toalha, comecei a maquiar Alice.Fiz o mesmo processo de antes,porem com uma sobra azul não muito escura,para combinar com o vestido azul-marinho de Alice.No cabelo,Alice não fez mais que um coque e deixou algumas mechas cair sobre seu rosto.Estava linda.

Finalmente me concentrei em meu vestido,e comecei a vesti-lo.Era um tomara-que-caia verde-esmeralda e tinha detalhes de pedrinhas brancas e brilhantes sobre o tecido.Me olhei no espelho já vestida.Calcei um par de sandálias pretas de salto fino e olhei no relógio.

15:50pm

Olhei para a Alice,que também já estava pronta.

_--Nos sobram 10 minutos!-Avisei._

_--Vamos indo.-Alice decidiu._

O salão comunal estava deserto.Pelos corredores passavam constantemente casais e grupo de amigos e amigas vestidos com vestes de gala e indo em direção ao salão comunal.

_--Lily,eu estou tremendo!-Alice anunciou em voz baixa._

_--Fica calma Lice,nada de mais vai acontecer._

Eu me perguntei se havia entrado no lugar certo ao avistar o salão comunal.Em lugar das compridas mesas de madeira que todos estavam costumados a ver e a enorme mesa dos professores,haviam espalhadas por todos os cantos mesinhas de vidro redondas com lugares para 4 pessoas.Todo o chão que costumava ser de textura áspera e cinza estava agora completamente feito de vidro e por baixo dele havia um lago,onde se podia enxergar todos os peixes,sereias,e criaturas que nadavam por ele. No lugar da mesa dos professores estava exposto um pequeno palco,que não tinha altura maior que um simples degrau,e era coberto por uma espécie de tapete prateado que brilhava escandalosamente.O teto desta vez mostrava nitidamente à tarde ensolarada e clara daquele sábado e dava um clima mais agradável à decoração.

O salão já estava cheio,tanto de convidados como de alunos.Eu e Alice entramos ,estava coberta de curiosidade para encontrar meus pais,ou um certo moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados.

--Vamos procurar nossos pais ?-Perguntei a Alice observando em volta do salão em busca de meus pais.

--Não temos tempo,Lily.Falta cinco minutos para começar a cerimônia da entrega dos diplomas,temos que achar a professora McGonagall.-Alice avisou.

Segundo as ordens dadas no dia anterior pela professora McGonagall,todos que chegassem ao salão principal teriam que encontra-la para que ela nos desse novas instruções.

--Ela está alí!-Disse apontando para um canto do salão comunal onde a professora atendia a 3 garotas com quem dividiamos o dormitório.Eu e Alice fomos até lá.

--Olá senhoritas!-Disse a professora enquanto remechia em um bloco que pergaminho que continha uma lista de nomes de todos os alunos do sétimo ano.-Ah,aqui está! Alice Lohan,mesa 4...Aquela alí, onde está Jessika Parker.É bom se apressar,a cerimônia já vai começar.

--Até mais Lily,boa sorte!-Com um ultimo abraço,Alice se afastou até se sentar na mesa que fora indicada.

--E você senhorita Evans...-Continuou McGonagall ainda folheando a montanha de pergaminhos.-Aha!Lilian Evans,mesa 7...

Eu olhei a minha volta em busca de alguma mesa que indicasse ser a tal sete,mas McGonagall se adiantou.

--Bem ali,Srta. Evans...Onde está Tiago Potter.

Eu me virei tão rápido para localizar a mesa que a professora se assustou,pulando para trás.Tiago estava sentado em um das mesas próxima ao palco,com Pedro Pettigrew e para meu pior desespero,Nicole também estava lá.

--Vamos Srta.Evans!-McGonagall me apressou-Dumbledore já vai subir ao palco!

Eu olhei para os lados aflita,quem sabe não havia alguma mesa vazia onde pudesse me esconder,mas todas estavam ocupados e quase todos já tinham tomado seus lugares.Não encontrei outra alternativa que não fosse respirar fundo e caminhar até lá.

--Com licença.-Disse rapidamente me sentando,e evitando olhar para os tres que já estavam na mesa.

--O-o que você está fazendo aqui?-Nicole me perguntou parecendo surpresa.

Eu a observei com censura.Era a primeira vez que ela abria a boca para flar comigo depois de quase um mês,e mesmo assim continuava com aquela petulancia.

--O mesmo que você.-Respondi friamente,desviando o olhar para o palco e não querendo olhar para Tiago(notando que ele me observava).

Um silencio constrangedor invadiu a mesa.Nenhum dos quatro ousou abrir a boca.Eu evitava a todo custo olhar para qualquer um do tres que me faziam compania,principalmente Nicole,sentada a meu lado direito,e a Tiago,sentado a minha frente.

Passado alguns longos segundos,Dumbledore subiu ao palco,sorridente como sempre e recebendo aplausos de todos presentes no salão.

--Obrigado,muito obrigado.Primeiramente gostaria de desejar uma boa tarde a todos, e que todos os convidados sejam muito bem vindos aos terrenos de Hogwarts,é um prazer a mim,aos professores e aos alunos poder recebe-los!

Dumbledore continuou com um lindo e demorado discurso.Eu me sentia incomoda sentada ali,na frente de Tiago,ao lada de Nicole...E sabia que eles sentiam o mesmo,pelo menos Tiago,pois não tinha certeza se eu ainda conhecia Nicole.

--Agora vamos à entrega dos diplomas!-Anunciou finalmente o diretor.

A cerimônia começou com os alunos da Sonserina,depois Corvinal...A da Lufa-Lufa pareceu ser a mais longa.

--Arthur Weasley.-Chamou a voz da Profa. McGonagall,anunciando o primeiro aluno Grifinório.

Os aplausos repetitivos ecoaram no salão.

Pela primeira vez na tarde resolvi dar uma espiadinha,de esguelha,a Tiago.Estava lindo.Vestia um _smoking _preto,por cima de uma camisa branca (entreaberta nos tres primeiros botões).

O mais extranho de tudo era que Nicole continuava com a cabeça baixa,e parecia nervosa.

Os alunos continuaram a ser chamados até o palco para receber o diploma e cumprimentar os professores.Tiago foi chamado,recebeu muitos aplausos , muitos gritos e asovios de garotas(completamente ridículas...).

Enquanto Tiago voltava para a mesa,a professora McGonagall voltou a falar.

--Lilian Evans

Ok,eu fiquei completamente atrapalhada naquele momento.Todo mundo começou a aplaudir e olhar para mim,me levantei e caminhei desajeitadamente na direção oposta a que Tiago vinha.

Quando passei por ele,meu coração quase saiu pela garganta,e ele me segurou pelo braço e eu parei de andar a seu lado.Seu rosto ficou tão próximo que pensei que ele fosse me beijar,mas ele apenas desviou e susurrou docemente em meu ouvido:

--Eu não quis falar na frente da Nicole mas você está linda,Lily.-Eu me arrepiei.

Tiago logo me soltou e recomeçou a andar.Eu não sabia se caminhava até o palco,como todos esperavam,ou se me virava e agarrava aquele moreno alí mesmo.

Preferi ser mais sensata,sorri e continuei meu caminho até o palco.A professora McGonagall me entregou o diploma.

--Meus parabéns,Srta. Evans.

--Obrigada professora!

Cumprimentei Dumbledore e o resto dos professores e caminhei de volta a mesa Enquanto passava entre as mesas recebia elogios e cumprimentos de alguns alunos,tando de Grifinória quanto de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal...Claro que apenas recebi olhar de desprezo dos Sonserinos,mas não me importei nem um pouco.

Quando finalmente cheguei na mesa,para minha surpresa, Nicole me encarava e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram ela esboçou um fraco sorriso para mim.Eu não retribuí,intrigada,e ela logo voltou a baixar a cabeça.

A cerimônia continuou,e depois de poucos minutos,Dumbledore tornou a falar.

--Muito bem,temos por fim o encerramento da entrega dos diplomas!E agora,espero que todos disfrutem do fantastico baile que tivemos o prazer de preparar,mas antes teremos a tradicional valsa dos alunos representantes de cada casa.Peço para que os quatro pares escolhidos se posicionem ao lado do palco,por favor!

Houve uma forte movimentação e todos se levantaram.Quando me movi para fazer o mesmo,vi Nicole segurar Tiago pelo braço e cochicar algo em seu ouvido.Tiago asentiu e os dois desapareceram no meio da multidão.

Meu coração disparou novamente,e senti meu sangue ferver.Me enfiei no meio da multidão,disposta a segui-los,mas uma mão me segurou pelo braço.

--Lily!-Era Bruce,não sorria,para falar a verdade levava uma expreção de pura contrariedade.

--Bruce,agora não vai dar...-Eu já estava recomeçando a andar quando ele me segurou novamente.

--Nós precisamos conversaar Lily!-Bruce insistiu,aumentando a voz,fazendo com algumas pesoas que estavam proximas nos observarem.

--O que é que você quer?-Respondi nervosa,inpaciente,e olhando para os lados em busca de algum sinal de Nicole ou Tiago.

--O que é que o Potter te disse quando você estava subindo ao palco?-Bruce perguntou em tom autoritário.

--Como é?-Perguntei debochando.-Ora,você está com ciumes?

--Eu estou falando serio,Lily!

Eu o encarei impaciente.

--Não foi nada de mais,ok?Eu não tenho nada com ele...

--Ora Lily,não me faça de idiota!Eu sei muito bem o que há entre vocês dois!-Bruce respondeu rancoroso.

--Bem,se você quer saber eu te digo:Ele me elogiou!Disse que eu estou linda!Coisa que você,que é meu namorado,nunca fez!

--Quem ele pensa que é para te elogiar?Em todo caso...Eu sempre te elogio!-Bruce insistiu.

--Ah,que piada!Se você acha que pedir cola dos deveres é elogiar,eu não sei em que mundo você vive!

--Você está me ofendendo!Não me faça querer terminar,Lily!-Bruce chantageou.

--Você não precisa querer!Eu estou terminando o namoro!Foi bom enquanto durou,Bruce!-Eu virei as costas e começei a caminhar entre a multidão em busca de Nicole e Tiago.

Talvez terminar com Bruce daquele jeito não foi a coisa certa,talvez tivesse sido grossa de mais com ele...Mas nada disso me importava no momento.

Um pouco mais distante da multidão avistei Sirius,Remo e Pedro...talvez eles soubessem onde Tiago estaria.

--Oi!-Eu disse me aproximando apressada.

--Olá Lili!-Remo sorriu para mim,carinhosamente,como sempre fazia.

--Vocês viram o Tiago?-Perguntei aflita.

--Não vimos,Lily...Está tudo bem?-Remo perguntou preoupado.

--Esta mas...Você está se sentindo bem Sirius?-Sirius estava pálido,e parecia aflito.

--Erm...Já estive melhor Lily.-Sirius respondeu tentando esboçar um sorriso,que saiu torto de mais,mais parecido a uma asustadora careta.

--Sirius se deu mal desta vez...Nenhum garota quer saber dele...-Pedro explicou.

--Por que você não dobra a sua lingua,Pedrinho?-Sirius indagou contrariado.

--Sr.Black!-McGonagall caminhava apressadamente em nossa direção-O senhor já deveria estar preparado!

Sirius olhou para os lados aflito.

--Me ajude,Reminho,não negue aucílio a um amigo!-Sirius pediu em voz baixa.

--O que você quer que eu faça?Vire uma garota?-Remo indagou.

--Não,seria muito feia!-Sirius debochou.

--Mas qual é o problema?-Eu perguntei confusa.

Mas não deu tempo de ninguem responder,McGonagall já estava a nossa frente.

--Suponho que o senhor já tem o seu par,não é mesmo Black?-McGonagall perguntou apreensiva.

--Er...Claro,professora...-Sirius mentiu olhando mais uma vez para o lado,em busca de alguma garota.Mas seus olhos recairam sobre mim,e seu rosto se iluminou.-A senhorita Evans é meu par.

--QUE!-Eu e Remo perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

--Claro,não é Lily?-Sirius me puxou e beijou minha mão-Será um prazer representar a Grifinória com ela.

--Pois bem,não poderia ter feito melhor escolha,Sr. Black.-Afirmou a professora-Agora se aprecem até o palco,todos estão esperando!

McGonagall deu as costas e desapareceu no meio da multidão.

--Pode ir se explicando Black!-Ordenei confusa.

--Ok,Lily,acalme-se!Você precisa me fazer um favor,não vai negar isso,vai?Eu sei que você tem um lindo e bondoso coraçãozinho,Lily!-Sirius implorou.

--E que favor é esse?Por que precisamos ir ao palco?-Perguntei,quase entrando em pânico.

--Você não ouviu Dumbledore falar?Um casal de alunos de cada casa deve dançar valsa,é uma tradição!Infelizmente eu fui o sorteado da grifinória e nenhuma garota se rendeu aos meus encantos desta vez!Faz isso por mim,Lily?

--E-eu tenho que dançar valsa com você?N-na frente de todos?

--Bem...É.-Sirius afirmou.-Vamos lá,são apenas alguns minutos.

--Eu vou te matar Sirius!-Eu disse apavorada.

--Não,não vai...Tiago vai fazer isso primeiro!-Remo interrompeu-Você vai ver quando Tiago ficar sabendo disso,Sirius!

--Ele vai entender,o Tiaguinho sabe que eu nunca tentaria nada com a Lily!-Sirius garantiu-Agora vamos Lily,estão nos esperando!

--Oh não!Eu não vou!-Neguei imediatamente.

--Lily,por Merlin,eu faço tudo o que você quiser!Eu preciso de sua ajuda!-Sirius implorou se ajoelhando.-Aposto que se fosse o Tiago você iria!

--Quem disse?-Perguntei tentando disfarçar o vermelho que aparecia em minhas buchechas.

--Ora Lily,eu não sou idiota!

--Ok,Black,vamos acabar logo com isso!Mas fique sabendo que você vai pagar caro!-Eu disse começando a caminhar em direção ao palco.

Sirius sorriu.

--Ok Lilizinha,o que você quiser...

Nós subimos no palco onde tres casais já estavam.Lucio Malfoy e Narcisa Black,representavam a Sonserina.Amos Diggory e Yara Boulevard,Lufa-Lufa.E mais um rapaz ruivo e uma moça loira,representavam Corvinal.

Nos posicionamos todos em uma única fila,com seus respectivos pares.Dumbledore e McGonagall se posicionaram atras de mim e Sirius,e quando uma musica suave começou a tocar recebemos o sinal para caminhar até a pista de dança.

Os convidados faziam um circulo,contornando a pista,acenavam e sorriam enquanto passavamos.Quando chegamos ao centro da roda,começamos a dançar.A cada volta que dava com Sirius,aproveitava para tentar achar Tiago e Nicole entre os que nos observavam,mas eles não estavam lá.

A musica parecia durar uma enternidade.Em minha busca atras de Tiago,acabei achando meus pais que acenavam para mim sorrindo.Eu retribui o tanta confusão tinha até esquecido que eles estavam lá...

A musica cessou,terminamos a dança e todos aplaudiram.

--Muito obrigada Lily,não sei como agradecer!-Sirius disse sorridente.

--Você me deve uma!-Eu disse sorrindo aliviada por ter terminado.

--Ah Lily...Amigos?-Sirius indagou estendendo a mão.

--Amigos.-Eu respondi apertando a mão do rapaz.

Eu e Sirius nos despedimos e eu fui ao encontro de meus pais.

--Lily,querida,você está tão linda!-Disse minha mãe me abraçando.

--Obrigada mamãe!

--Estamos orgulhosos,querida!-Disse meu pai,me abraçando em seguida.

--Claro que sim!E quem é o rapaz com quem você dançou?-Minha mãe perguntou curiosa.

--Ah só uma amigo!-Respondi displicente,mas minha mãe não se convenceu-Sério mamãe,apenas amigos!

--Ele é muito bonito...-Minha mãe comentou sorrindo. "Bem,você não ainda não viu o Tiago..."-Pensei.

--Estavamos conversando com um casal de bruxos,são pais de algum rapaz,deve ser amigo seu...Ele também é de Grifinoru,ou algo assim...

--Grifinória,papai.-Eu corrigi sorrindo.

--Nós vamos lá nos sentar com eles,por que você não vem querida?São muito simpaticos...-Minha mãe convidou.

--Oh não mamãe...Me desculpe,mas preciso resolver um probleminha antes...É coisa rapida...-Disse pensando em Tiago e Nicole,não queria nem imaginar o que os dois poderiam estar fazendo juntos...

--Tudo bem,querida,nos vemos depois então.

--Sim,claro!

Me despedi de meus pais e continuei a caminhar pelo salão.Já estava escurecendo,a cor alaranjada do pôr do sol invadia o salão e o iluminava exóticamente.

Meu coração deu um pulo quando ví Nicole caminhando em minha direção,sozinha,com um ar satisfeito.Eu fiquei imóvel,apenas observando ela se aproximar.

Eu esperava que ela desviasse quando passasse por mim,mas ela se deteu,exatamente a minha frente.

--Lilian,podemos conversar?-Ela pediu com a voz calma e doce,exatamente oposta a de alguns dia atras,que expressava raiva e ressentimento.

Eu a olhei confusa,sem saber o que responder.Nicole sorriu.

--Eu não quero brigar,apenas conversar...-Ela continuou.

--Hum...Ok.-Eu respondi desconfiada.

--Pode ser...Um pouco mais distante de todo esse barulho?-Ela pediu apontando para a porta do salão principal que nos levava até o saguão de entrada.

--Tá.-Nos saimos do salão,atraindo olhares de alguns curiosos.

Ela parou em frente a uma janela grande,que fazia parte do saguão de entrada,um lugar mais silencioso,mesmo que ainda se pudesse ouvir a musica e o barulho abafado de todos que estavam no salão.

--Bem...Bem,eu queria te pedir...-Nicole abaixou a cabeça.-Te pedir desculpas,Lily.

--Desculpas?-Indaguei confusa.-O que deu em você,Nicole?

Nicole me encarou,seus olhos lacrimejavam.

--Eu estou indo embora Lily.-Nicole respondeu.-Vou voltar com minha familia para a Italia...

Ela fez uma pausa,talvez esperasse que eu respondesse,mas eu permaneci em silencio.

--E por incrivel que pareça,e por mais que você não acredite,eu ainda gosto muito de você...

--Você tentou me matar Nicole...-Eu lembrei friamente.

--Não,eu não queria te matar,claro que não!Eu estava com raiva!Queria te machucar,é claro,mas nunca que você morresse!-Nicole negou rapidamente-Eu sei que errei,e errei feio!Mas eu nunca esqueço...Eu nunca esqueço quando a gente se conheceu...Você lembra? Era o primeiro dia de aula, e aqueles idiotas sonserinos tentaram me azarar no corredor...Você viu aquilo e fez a cara deles ficar cheia de furunculos!Nos tornamos grandes amigas a partir desse dia...

--Pena que não durou,não é?-Eu respondi me lembrando claramente daquele dia.

Nicole me encarou,seu rosto estava começando a se encher de lagrimas.

--Eu sinto tanto a sua falta,Lily...Sua e da Alice,é claro!Mas,tente entender,eu semre fui apaixonada pelo Tiago,desde o terceiro ano,lembra?Ele sempre atras de você,e você nunca dando bola...Eu realmente pensava que teria chances!E quando eu finalmente consegui...fiquei sabendo que minha melhor amiga,uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim,também é apaixonada por ele...Você não tem idéia de como eu me sentí.

--Nem você tem idéia do que _eu _senti!-Eu respondi sentindo minha voz ficar tremula.-Fiz de tudo para esquece-lo,tirar essa ideia idiota da minha cabeça e mais do que tudo,não estragar a sua felicidade!Mas você não percebeu isso Nicole!

--Eu sei,eu sei Lily!_Agora _eu sei...Antes eu estava muito empolgada com o namoro,eu não conseguia entender!Para mim,você queria rouba-lo de mim!Me fazer infeliz!Mas eu sei que essa não é você Lily!Você é uma boa pessoa!A melhor de todas que eu já conhecí...Eu sei que você não deseja sofrimento a ninguem,e sei também que você realmente é uma amiga leal...a quem eu deveria ter dado muito valor...e me arrependo plenamente disso!

Eu a observei.Eu conhecia suficientemente bem Nicole,para poder dizer que ela realmente estava dizendo aquelas palavras de coração.E senti um forte peso de conciência recair sobre mim...Talvez estivesse sendo muito dura com Nicole...

--Me desculpa Lily!Eu sei que pedir desculpas é pouco,comparado a tudo que eu fiz!mas eu não vejo outra forma de fazer isso...E quero que você saiba que quando atirei aquela poção em você eu estava descontrolada,não era eu...Eu te adoro,Lily!Você e Alice são como se fossem duas irmãs para mim!E eu não queria ir embora sem estar de bem com vocês...Eu senti tanto a falta de você esses dias...Eu realmente estou arrependida...

--E-eu...Eu também senti sua falta ...-Ela sorriu,e eu também.

Nos abraçamos como não faziamos a muito tempo.Eu senti lagrimas invadirem meu rosto.

--Lily,tem mais uma coisa...-Nicole disse.-Você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

--Prometer?

--Sim.Tem que prometer que vai ser muito feliz ao lado de Tiago,que eu serei a madrinha do casamento e que vocês terão dois filhos lindos!

--C-como?

--Eu já conversei com o Tiago.Eu não sei se você reparou,mas eu e ele demos uma sumida por um tempinho...

--Ah,eu reparei...-Respondi ironica.

--Então,nós estavamos conversando...Eu já pedi desculpas a ele também,e disse que quero que vocês dois fiquem juntos.Ah.,e fiz ele prometer que vai te pedir em casamento!

--Você,o que?-Eu arregalei os olhos sentindo meu coração parar na garganta.

Nicole riu.

--Sim,ele respondeu que se pudesse já estaria casado e com uma penca de filhos seus!-Nicole informou.

Eu fiquei presa entre o sorriso e a tosse,pois me engasguei com a propria saliva depois das palavras de Nicole.

--Você...Você não gosta mais dele?-Eu perguntei ainda sem acreditar.

--Gosto.Gosto muito.Mas vocês se gostam muito mais.-Nicole respondeu sem jeito.-O que eu sinto por ele não passa de uma simples paixãozinha de adolecente,Lily...Agora você...Você _ama _ele,e tenho certeza que ele te ama mais ainda...Vocês _devem _ficar juntos.E você tem que me prometer que isso vai acontecer.

Eu pulei nos braços de Nicole,querendo explodir de tanta felicidade.Eu não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.Tudo agora ia sar certo...

--Bem,infelizmente eu tenho que ir Lily...Ainda tenho que falar com Alice...

--Você não pode ficar para a festa?-Perguntei.

--Não posso.Meus pais só vieram para a entrega dos diplomas,que é o mais importante,o trem sai daqui quarenta minutos...tenho que me apressar!

Eu e Nicole nos demos um forte abraço,entre muitas lagrimas dos dois lados.

--Promete que vai escrever?-Nicole perguntou.

--Prometo.-respondi-Você também!

--Vou escrever todos os dias!

Eu sorri.

--Vou sentir saudades.-Disse

--Eu também,Lily,muita saudades!-Nicole-Eu quero que você seja muito feliz!...Ah!Você vai conseguir ser auror,com certeza!

--Oh,vamos ver...-Eu respondi.

Nicole sorriu.

--Você se saiu bem!E agora...Vá procurar o Tiago,ele deve estar atras de você!

--Eu vou...-Respondi,sentindo meu coração disparar.

Eu e Nicole demos um ultimo abraço e eu me dirigi ao banheiro mais próximo para limpar o rosto,e limpar a maquiagem escorrida junto as lagrimas.Estava a ponto de explodir de tanta adrenalina...Finalmente eu e Tiago conseguiriamos ficar juntos!Parecia um sonho...

Retoquei minha maquiagem o mais rapido possivel e voltei correndo para o salão principal,disposta a encontrar Tiago.

Meu passo aumentava a cada pulsação forte vinda de meu peito.Eu andava apressadamente entre os convidados que dançavam,conversavam e comiam em busca de um moreno,alto,de cabelos bagunçados.

Me surpreendi ao encontrar uma loira de olhos castanhos,chorando desesperadamente em uma mesa vazia.Ela tinha o rosto coberto pelas mãos,mas eu pude reconhecer na hora que era Deborah Key.

--Erm...Deborah?-Eu chamei me aproximando da garota.-Está tudo bem?

Deborah levantou a cabeça e me observou com os olhos encharcados.

--Não está nada bem...-Ela respondeu com desgosto.

--O que aconteceu?-Eu perguntei,já imaginando o que seria.

--O Tiago...e-ele t-terminou o namoro!-Deborah respondeu escandalosamente.

Eu senti meu coração dar mais uma saltada.

--Ah...Hum...Sinto muito...-E rapidamente dei as costas e retomei meu caminho em busca de Tiago,agora mais segura do que nunca de que nada nos impediria de ficar juntos.

Eu contornei quase todo o salão sem nenhum rastro dele.

--Lily!-Ouvi uma voz me chamar,era Sirius.

--Oi Sirius.Você viu o ...

--Tiago?-Sirius completou-Ele também está te procurando... Ela saiu do salão,deve estar te procurando pelo castelo.

--Ok,obrigada!-Imediatamente,eu sai apressada do salão comunal e começei a subir as escadas que nos levavam ao andar de cima.

Ao subir menos de cinco degrais percebi que havia alguem lá.Olhei para o topo da escada e vi que Tiago estava parado a uns 8 degrais acima de mim,ele sorriu ao me ver.

--Eu estava te procurando.-Ele informou.

--Eu também.-Eu sorri parando de andar.

Tiago desceu os degrais que faltavam com tanta rapidez que nem pude acompanhar o processo.Parou a minha frente,me olhando nos olhos.Sinceramente,eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo aquele momento...Simplesmente agarrei Tiago com tanta força que quase caimos para tras(Se não fossem aqueles braços fortes...)mas enfim,ficamos assim por um bom tempo,um sentindo a respiração descompassada do outro.

--Lily...-Tiago disse no meu ouvido.

--Hum?-Respondi desfrutando do perfume de Tiago que me deixava cada vez mais mole.

--Eu te amo.-Tiago disse com firmeza.

Eu me separei alguns centimetros de Tiago,o suficiente para que pudesse ver seu rosto.

--Eu também.-Eu respondi sorrindo-Eu também te amo.

Nossos rostos se aproximaram e se deteram a 2 milimetros de distancia.Sorrimos e finalmente nos beijamos.

Meu peito parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade.Eu poderia ficar ali,abraçando Tiago até o resto dos meus dias que jamais me cansaria.

N/A- Ahhhhhhh o finalmente Lily e Tiago juntoooss! Primeiramente,gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora do capitulo,pois tive que reescreve-lo totalmente devido a uma pequena falha do meu computador.Espero que esse momento tão esperado,a reconciliação de Tiago e Lily,tenha ficado do agrado de vocês.Amei,simplismente amei escrever.Acho que foi a melhor parte de toda a fic...

Mas por favor,não parem de ler!A FIC AINDA NÂO ESTA FINALIZADA! Vou escrever pós Hogwarts,e até o final tragico que a J.K.Rowling nos deu...

**Recadinhooosss-à**

Grace Black-  Olaaaaa! Ah mil desculpas se te desapontei com o capitulo anterior.Precisava fazer ele bem curtinho,pois se não o capitulo de hoje ficaria muito extenso e cansativo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Ahh e que bom que gosta da fic! Mtu,mtu obrigada!Bjaum1

_**Flavinha Greeneye- Hauahauahau adorei o seu comentario! Sobre essa reviravolta da Lily apresentar o Tiago em vez do Bruce..hauahaua,isso vai ser explicado no proximo capitulo! Enbtão o que achou deste? Não te decepcionai?Aii espero que não! Bjaum fofa!**_

KiNe Evans- Ahhh que bom que gosta da fic! Amei o seu comentario! Então,o que achou desde pequeno final? Espero que tenha gostadoo! Bjaum lindaa!

Ton- Olaaaaaaaa! Então o que achou do capitulo! Aiii obrigada pelo comentario adorei! Minahs festas foram boas também,obrigada! Bom eh isso...Bjaum lindaa!

_**JhU Radcliffe- Oiiii ai esta o capitulo que você tanto esperava! Ele finalmente ficaram juntos! Espero que tenha gostado! Mas calmaaa! A Fic ainda não acabou ehim?Agora vem a parte triste...Buaaaa! espero que tenha gostado lindaa!**_

_**Bjaum!**_

_**BaBi Evans- Aii está o capituloooo! Gostou? Ai espero que siiimmmmm! Muito anciosa pela sua opinião! Obrigado lindaaa!Bjaum!**_

**_Larii- Poxa eu simplesmente AMO os seus comentarios!Aiii mtu obrigada pelos elogios! Vc me dah tanta força! Aiii eu quero tanto ter uma beta! Ainda mais,uma tão fofa quanto você! Começei a escrever uma fic Rony e Hermione e assim que eu terminar Certo Por Linhas Tortas vou começar outra Tiago e Lily! Vc aceita ser minha beta? Aii eu ia adorar! Tem MSN? Se tiver me adiciona! ...eh issu! Obrigada e mtuuss bjus fofaa!_**


End file.
